War, Coming Home, and A New Battle
by thranduil grl84
Summary: A phone call that changed the lives of the Avenger, lead a group to a new home, a place to rest and heal, and a chance for romance. But they had had left a darkness behind that one needed to deal with.
1. Chapter 1

DO NOT OWN! JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS! I apologize beforehand for any mistakes

P.S. HAPPY NEW YEAR

Few weeks/Months after Chitauri invasion/Post HP Movie-AU-set in future/Loki banished to Midgard after a month (Earth Time) in Asgard.

Fred x Hermione x George, Neville x Luna, Sev x Luc, Draco x Charlie, Bill x Fleur, Tony Stark/Iron Man x Bruce Banner/Hulk, Steve Roger/Captain x Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier, Clint Barton/Hawkeye x Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Thor, Loki, Nick Fury, Pepper Potts, Phil Coulson, Maria Hill

LxHP

The Avengers were sitting in the communal area when JARVIS spoke, "sir, incoming call..." only to break off as a British voice was heard. "...vis...JARVIS?"

The AI spoke, "I'm here young sir."

The voice spoke again, "is he near?"

"The Master is here young sir..."

Tony spoke, sitting straighter, none of his goofiness showing. "I'm here Harry..."

A shaky breath was heard. "I'm on my way."

Tony sat straighter, eyes narrow, concern on his face. "What's going on, Harry?"

"No time to explain..." he tried, but Tony wasn't having it.

"Harry, tell me."

Silence was heard for a few moments before a yell of Harry's name was heard. "HARRY! WE'RE LOSING HIM!"

Cursing was heard from the person, Harry, who began mumbling, even as Tony tried again.

"What the hell is going on, Harry?!"

"We just finished the fighting a few weeks ago. We've been rebuilding, like I've told you," at Tony's agreeing noise, he continued, "everything was going fine until Ron," he spat out, "and the four other Weasleys let their newfound fame go to their heads. They began encouraging everyone to vote for those affiliated with the Dark Side to be sent to prison without trial, for the Others to be killed or sterilized...those who don't support it have gone into hiding, so they cannot be killed."

Tony's eyes widened, as did the Avengers.

Tony stood and paced "what do you need me to do?"

He spoke authoritatively, "I need you to contact the American Ministry. We need paperwork for 11 adults and 1 child for political asylum."

"Got it, what else?" he asked.

"While speaking to the Ministry, have them send for a few Healers."

Tony stopped pacing and asked, "how many of you are injured?"

Silence for several minutes before he sighed and answered, "all of us to some degree. Our two oldest companions are worse off then the others, the baby has a scrape. Hermione and I are doing what we can to keep the eldest alive, and defend our youngest, and ourselves."

Tony frowned, "fine. I'll get working on it..."

A sigh of relief from the man. "Thank you..."

Tony smiled slightly, "be safe, and get to the Tower, preferably my floor. How many are a couple?"

"All of them but myself and the child," he answered softly.

Tony arched a brow, "how does that work? How old is the child? Why is there a child?"

"One of the couple is actually a triad; the child is two months old, and is an orphan, his mother and father having been killed in the battle, and his grandmother just recently passing," his breath hitched mentioning the three people. "He is my godson, left jointly to me and his grandmother, but with her death he fell into my care. He...he's also half Other..."

Tony closed his eyes. "Shit, Harry..." he took a breath before opening his eyes and continuing speaking, "get here as soon as you can, Harry. I'll get to work on my end."

"Thank you...we are trying to make sure that they cannot follow us, so it will be at least an hour, no more than four."

"Got it," said Tony, "stay safe."

"Will try...see you in a few, dad," he hung up, before he could say anything, not hearing the sharp inhales from the gathered group.

Tony stood still for a moment before taking a deep breath, even as the Avengers questioned him.

"Son?"

"Since when do you have a son?"

"Other?"

"What the hell's going on?"

Tony ignored them, waving off their questions, and spoke, "JARVIS, call Fury…"

At that, the Avengers fell silent, as Fury appeared on the screen. "Stark, what is the meaning of this?"

"Fury…I need your assistance," he admitted, getting worried looks from the Avengers.

Fury sat up straighter, "what is it?"

"I just received word from Harry Potter," Fury's, Natasha, and Clint's eyes widened, "I know you are a part of his world." Fury nodded, in shock and Tony continued. "He told me to contact the Ministry here; he needs assistance, but I do not have the means to do so set up, yet. He is coming over with eleven adults, and a baby, and needs to give them Political Asylum."

Fury sat straighter, "why does he need Asylum? How do you know him?"

"Some of the…the government over there is allowing people to be arrested, and thrown in prison without trial, and they are having the Others either sterilized or killed. The baby is half Other, and his godson…"

"And how do you know him?" he reiterated.

Tony crossed his arms over his chest, "considering he is my son, and has been for the last twelve years, almost thirteen, when his previous guardians were arrested for neglect and abuse. I had been sworn to secrecy since then, by a nice Other who came to tell me about Your World when I adopted him."

Fury nodded, "I will call the Minister to get the paperwork started. Was there anything else?"

"Yes, he needs Healers on Standby. All of them are injured to some degree, the two eldest are worse off, but I know Harry has some Healer capabilities. He apprentices to it during the Summer, and has since he was eleven years old."

Fury clenched his fist, "how injured is the child?"

"Scrapes from what Harry said," Fury relaxed slightly.

"When will they arrive?"

"Harry said at least an hour, at most four. He is doing all in his abilities to make sure that they cannot follow or find them, so they do not lead them here."

Fury nodded, "good. I will send the Healers to your home, after I speak to the Minister. Coulson and I will be coming with, as may the Minister…"

Tony nodded and Fury ended the call, leaving JARVIS to do the same.

Steve demanded, "what's going on Tony?"

Said man held up his hands, "I cannot say," as he opened his mouth, he continued, "not unless I wish to die," silence for a few minutes, before he continued, "and I do not, especially as my boy is coming home."

They fell silent as Clint and Natasha exchanged looks, but said nothing.

Meanwhile, Fury immediately pulled out his Floo Powder, and tossed some in, calling 'American Ministry of Magic: Minister's Office.'

The man, Alexander David, looked up and sighed, "what is it, Nick?"

"I received a call from Tony Stark," the Minister groaned, even as he continued, "who said he received a call from Harry Potter…"

The Minister sat up, "those two deserve each other…they are trying to drive me grey…" he sighed, "What did he need?"

"Harry is asking for Political Asylum," the man tensed, "for eleven adults and one baby, two months old…"

The Minister's eyes widened, as he asked, "what is happening?"

"I don't know if you're following the news, or if its even been reported," Alexander nodded, having read the England paper, so Fury continued, "From what Stark said, the government is sending people to prison without trial, and either sterilizing or killing Others, probably creatures."

His eyes narrowed as he reached into the desk drawers and began pulling out the paperwork for both the Asylum and citizenship, if needed.

"The child?"

"Potter's godchild."

The Minister nodded, filling out the paperwork, and saying, "as long as Potter has the Wills proving he is the godparent, then he won't have much difficulties. When are they arriving?"

"Anywhere from an hour to four. They don't want to risk anyone following them."

He nodded, "anything else?"

"Healers on standby," he replied.

The Minister's head snapped up, "who?" he ground out.

"All of them to some degree, the baby the least injured, and the elder two the most injured."

He relaxed, "I will be going with you when you go."

Fury nodded. "I planned to give them, and you, an hour or two."

He nodded, "where are we meeting them?"

"Avengers tower," he answered immediately, to which the Minister snorted.

"Should have known" he said, sighing, before becoming silent.

Fury asked, "may I use your Floo?" to which the man gestured.

He threw in the powder and called for the hospital, explained the situation, and told them the same thing he told the Minister. They told him that they'd meet him there at the tower in two hours, that they had to prepare. Then he sat in silence as they waited for the time to pass, commenting, "the Avengers probably need to be brought in on our World."

The Minister inclined his head, but said nothing.

Two hours later, the group of five healers, Fury, Coulson, the Minister, and two Aurors entered the Avenger Tower.

JARVIS warned Tony, "Sir, ten people have just entered the lower level." Tony looked at the clock, even as JARVIS brought up an image of their company.

"Bring them to this level, JARVIS. Some of our guests have arrived."

"Yes Sir…"

A few minutes later, the elevator doors opened, and three men walked forwards first, two of them guarding the third.

The third inclined his head towards Tony, who returned the gesture, before the man's eyes flickered over the room, lingering for a moment on Natasha and Clint. The reached into his pockets and pulled out three pieces of parchments, and handed them to his Tony.

He briefly scanned it to see that he was holding three Statute of Secrecy contracts, "why only three, sir?"

His eyes scanned the gathered group again, "the two Gods do not need them, Black Widow and Hawkeye are already part of the secret, you have already signed it."

Tony arched a brow. "I see. One for Pepper, one for Bruce, and one for the Capsicule."

"Yes, otherwise, they have to leave, and their memories altered."

Tony nodded, and handed them out to the named people. "Read them, and sign them."

"Is this necessary?" asked Pepper, to which Alexander shrugged.

"No, but then you won't be able to recall this memory."

She frowned but read the documents, and looked at them stunned, "you…magic...? separate…world…? What is the meaning of this?"

The Minister arched a brow, "you saw Aliens a few weeks ago, are in the presence of two Gods, a man who turns green when unsettled, a man with a piece of metal in his chest and you find it hard to believe that a World exists separate to your own? One that deals with magic?"

Loki arched a brow, interested, as was Thor.

Alexander spoke, "if you sign those documents, you cannot in any way go back on your word, cannot mention it to anyone not in the know, or you are dead. Because that," he nodded towards the papers, "is a Magical Vow. Magic herself will kill you for breaking it." He paused a moment, before continuing, "if you do not sign it, I will have my guards wipe this meeting from your memory, and you will be sent to sleep in your quarters, while we wait for the others."

Bruce nodded, and signed, Steve and a reluctant Pepper following suit, even as the elevator doors opened again, letting in five people (3 men and 2 women) with bags on their shoulders, along with Fury and Coulson.

"Have you heard anything?" demanded Fury.

"I have not," Tony said, "but, they are running for their lives." He turned his attention to the room, "JARVIS, find Harry's location."

"Yes sir," said the AI, to which he fell silent for a moment before saying, "the young Master is in Inwood, NY. Wait, now he's in Bronx."

Tony nodded, and frowned, before looking at the Magicals, "he's apparating. That's what? Thirteen people, including himself and the baby?"

The group frowned, before asking, "is he strong enough..?"

Tony immediately spoke, "he's the strongest I know, and I know quite a few, being as they are interested in the Magical Resistant versions of the Stark Phone, like what Harry has…where is he now?"

But JARVIS didn't answer as a pop was heard, and twelve more adults were sprawled across the floor, causing the Medics to head to the two men who looked the eldest, while one of the younger men, with black hair, was cradling something. Pepper headed to his side, and cooed at the child, trying to ease him out of the teen's hold, only for a feral sound to rip from the teens throat, as his eyes snapped open, showing startling green eyes looking wild.

Loki moved swiftly, pulling the woman back, ignoring her struggles, as he shoved her at Bruce. "He's feral at the moment, like the green man. Do not approach him, or he will rip you to pieces."

Tony sighed and knelt down, keeping at a distance. "Harry, son, you are safe. Calm yourself," he said sharply, getting a whine. "We need to check you over, Harry."

The teen blinked slowly, and the wild green eyes met worried, but calm hazel eyes, and some of the wildness retreated.

"What happened, son?"

He hissed, closed to speaking Parseltongue, "tried to lock Teddy in werewolvesss campsss. Had to hexss Ronald Weasssley when he tried to use the Ssssecumssssepra Curssse…"

One of the healers said, "Your bleeding, young man. You need healing…"

He glared at him, "heal othersss firsst, sspecially Ssseverus and Luciusss."

The healer tried to argue, "you have a giant slice across your back!"

His glare deepen, "and the only one who knowsss the counter is Ssseveruss."

Alexander knelt beside Tony, and asked, "why would he know it?"

"He iss the one who invented it, Alessander…he never planned to usse it one anyone…"

He asked, "why are they with you? They were known Death Eaters, Harry?"

The teen shook his head, a little more of the wildness fading, "sspiess. Sseveruss made unbreakable vow to protect me…and Luciuss wass given Liquid Imperiouss by hiss now ex-wife," he explained as the wild look in his eyes disappeared completely.

The two men stood, and aided him in getting up, hissing at the blood their hands came away with.

"You need healing…"

He shook his head, "Dark Curse, won't heal without the counter spell, or a phoenix."

Tony arched a brow at that, before asking, "are you calm enough to hand over the baby?'

He hesitated but handed the baby to Tony, not trusting anyone else to hold him.

Alexander said to the already overprotective godfather, "I'm going to run a diagnostic spell on him, Harry, to see what all needs to be done."

Harry nodded, reached into his pockets and pulled out two documents, handing them to the Aurors, before he went to join the Healers, glaring at them for not helping Severus, or Lucius. One of the healers went to assist in the babies healing but Harry growled out, "stay away from my godson, Healer."

The Healer stopped, hearing the warning in his voice, "why will you not allow me to see to him?"

"Because he is mostly healed; a scrape and bruise at worse. You still have six other patients. If you do not do your job, I will have your job…"

The Healer narrowed his eyes, "on what authority?"

He stood, and turned to them, his eyes flashing in anger, "as the Lord Potter-Black-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Emrys." The healer paled, "if you do not do your job, I will have your job, and your magic, because I am not in a good mood. I have just traveled over the Atlantic Ocean, running from and fighting against my birth country."

Alexander said, "take a breath, Harry, and calm down."

Harry arched a brow, "she hasn't exploded yet, has she?" at his shook head, he continued, "then I am calm," but he followed the instructions anyways, and got back to healing Severus and Lucius, laying a hand on both of their chests, as he closed his eyes.

Loki glided forwards, drawing their attention, and went to aid Harry, taking over the healing of Lucius.

The black haired teen opened an eye, and seeing the Healing taking place, nodded his thanks, and closed his eyes again.

Alexander spoke, "as you said Harry. He has a scrape and a bruise that's healing quickly. Other than that, he's fine."

Harry nodded his acknowledgement, not leaving his healing trance, as the Aurors handed over the documents that Harry gave them, written statements of the two Elder men's closed trial by the previous Britain's Minister, before he had to go into hiding, along with the documents for Teddy, including the Wills.

Tony cradled the baby to his chest, glad the reactor was covered.

An hour later, they had healed all they could, and Severus was about to begin working on Harry, when Teddy woke hungry, and let out a wail, wanting food in his tummy.

Harry winced and reached into his pocket and tossed the bag to the Aurors, saying, "everything Teddy needs is in there." He looked at the clock before turning back to the Aurors, saying, "he's hungry. If one of you will do so," he looked over his shoulder at Severus, and said, "I doubt Severus will allow me to do it."

Said man snorted, "damn right. Remove the remains of your shirt, and drop any glamour's…"

Harry did as ordered, and they sharply inhaled.

A lightning bolt wound that was still healing, in reverse to his other, was on his left pectoral; scrapes and bruises in varying shades of healing, cuts, in varying stages of healing, and depths.

"What in the world happened to you, child?" asked Natasha, horrified.

"It was war…I was tortured, being as the megalomaniac was obsessed with me," he answered, eyes focused on Teddy.

Severus stood, and sighed, seeing the result of his spell on his nephew, before he began a melodious chant, getting everyone's attention, to see the large cut across his back beginning to slowly heal. "When did this happen? And who did it?"

"While you and Lucius were unconscious," he answered. "It was done by Ron…he was aiming at Teddy, Sev…I knew I could survive it, but he's just a baby…"

The air around them grew colder.

"Someone tried to kill a babe?" demanded Thor, getting looks from the gathered group.

Harry nodded, and laid his head on his knees, feeling tired.

A half hour later, Severus had done all he could for the wound. "I've done all I can, Harry, but it's going to scar."

Harry nodded, before he stood, swaying, to which Steve caught his arm.

"Easy there, lad."

Harry nodded and waited a few moments, before slowly pulling away from him, and approaching Tony. "Hi dad…"

Tony looked at him and smiled, "welcome home son."

The green eyes teen smiled, amused, "not quite the home coming I expected but it works I suppose. I was going to return soon anyway. I was growing tired of the bigotry, the prejudice. It'll probably sound evil of me but I'd let the British Magical Community destroy itself, if it wasn't my responsibility to bring it kicking and screaming to the 21st Century."

They all arched a brow, before Alexander asked, "how is it your responsibility?"

Harry pierced him with a look. "I am the Lord Slytherin, Gryffindor and Emrys, Alexander. I am the descendant of the Founding Fathers of the Wizarding World, who settled in Britain. I made one law while on their soil, that they cannot change, only I can; they cannot mingle with, or bring in, a non-magical being."

An Auror, Dominic, asked, "why that law?"

Severus answered, "they were trying to integrate with the non-magical community. Tell me, sir, if the phrase Salem Witch Trials means anything to you?"

They paled, and Bruce asked, horrified, "they actually happened?"

Severus locked at him and answered, "yes. A fifth of our citizens were wiped out during those Trials, and the British non-magical community is all about appearing to be perfect, normal. What do you suppose they'd do if they found out we survived, with this century's technology, especially as witchcraft is evil according to the Bible?"

They paled further, and Harry brought the attention back to him, speaking to Tony. "I also turned Hogwarts into a safe haven, dad."

Said man arched a brow, "how? Why?"

"I am two of the Founder's Heirs. As to why? They are hunting anyone with a dark core, including the people who had nothing to do with the War, as well as the Creatures, innocent or not. I have turned Hogwarts into a safe haven, where no harmful spells can be cast in the building, until I return."

Tony stiffened, "what do you mean, return?"

Harry looked at him, "I'll have to go back, dad. I can't leave the Magical Creatures and the lesser insane Beings to suffer at their hands. Not when I can stop them, but I need to recuperate first. Its only been three weeks since the War..."

Tony sighed, and gathered his son to him, holding Teddy in one arm. "You're a good kid, son. Don't know how the hell that happened."

Harry muttered, eyes closed tiredly, "because I remember what its like to be a slave, I decided not to be arrogant, I decided not to be like them."

Tony tightened his hold on Harry, even as his face, and the others, tightened. "What do you mean? You were five years old when you left them? How would you remember them?"

Severus closed his eyes as he realized, "you've remembered since third year, when the Dementors were at the school..."

Harry made an agreeing noise, as he leaned into Tony's shoulder, dozing.

Tony noticed and lifted his shoulder, "Harry, son, go on to bed. We can talk more in the morning."

He blearily opened his eyes, "dad?"

"To bed, son," he said, wrapping his arm around him, before looking at the Wizards that accompanied him. "Follow me, witches and wizards, and I'll show you to your room. We can speak more in the morning." he looked at the American Wizards and Witches, "are you staying?"

Alexander shook his head, "I have to get home to my wife and kids, after I get a promise from the Healers and my Aurors not to reveal what was learned here." At Tony's arched brow, he explained, "we cannot have what he's said getting out before he can execute the necessary. But right now, he needs to rest. I will return tomorrow, around noon, or there about, to speak to the refugees, and Harry."

Tony nodded and walked from the room, after inclining his head towards the other occupants, and the Aurors handing him the baby's bag, before escorting the group to his floor, where he directed them to their rooms.

The men and women nodded their thanks and went into the room, doing a quick cleaning spell before falling into an exhausted sleep.

Tony gently settled Harry on the bed, Severus and Loki having followed them, to which Severus used a cleaning charm on the teen and then preceded to set up Teddy's crib, and the attached changing station. He then gently took Teddy from Tony and changed his diaper before laying him in the bed with Harry. "Teddy's not used to the noises in the city, so he needs to be close to his caretaker for a few days, to grow accustomed to it. No worries though, he won't squish him. He's a statue, unless..."

Tony finished his sentence, "...he has a nightmare. I know."

Severus nodded, and excused himself, heading to his room, while Tony kissed their foreheads, watching as Harry pulled the baby close to him, before gesturing Loki to follow him, walking back to the sitting room.

Pepper asked, "where's the child?"

Tony narrowed his eyes at her, "sleeping," he answered, to which she stood, and he blocked the way. "Leave him. He is not your concern, Pepper."

She placed her hands on her hips, "he needs someone to look after him, and not a teenager."

Tony's brow rose, "while he may physically be only a teen, I have no doubt he is mentally Capsicule's physical age. And you have no authority over who can watch that child."

She huffed and stormed to the elevator.

Tony spoke softly, "JARVIS, block access to my floor to everyone but me until Harry's awake and been updated on the situation."

"Already on it sir," the AI responded, falling silent for a moment, "done sir."

"Good," he said as he sank into a chair, and sighed, "our boy's home, JARVIS…"

"Indeed sir. Indeed he is."

Steve asked, "why did you not tell us you had a son? Why would you do something so reckless?"

He arched a brow, "why would I tell anyone of my most precious person, when no one even acts like I'm a teammate? Or they act like I'm too much of a hassle, a nuisance, until recently?" They winced, but couldn't refute it. "As for why I would do something so reckless? For that boy upstairs...so that when he finally came home, he wouldn't have to worry about an alien invasion…so he could heal…so he could finally be his age again…" he stood, "excuse me. I'm going to bed." With that, he took the elevator to his floor, checked in on Harry, before going to his own room, finally able to fall into a deep sleep, knowing his boy was home and safe.

The others exchanged guilty looks before following his lead and going to bed, Loki thinking about the green eyed Stark.


	2. Chapter 2

DO NOT OWN! JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS!

The next morning, a displeased Teddy released a wail, waking up his bed partner, who yawned, before checking the time, seeing it was nine o'clock. He swiftly stood and scooped up the sniffling Teddy, before taking him to the changing table and changing his behind. "JARVIS, warm up some water for Teddy and a cup of tea."

"Certainly, young Master."

Harry placed Teddy in his crib, creating a toy to preoccupy him, before going to the bathroom, returning quickly.

"Water is in the communal area, young sir."

"Thank you JARVIS," he said, and packed a bag while Teddy was distracted by the light and noises from his toys.

Diapers, spare clothes, his formula, bottles, bibs, changing table and mat, portable crib, wipes, baby powder, and his papers, all found their way into the bag, as JARVIS told him of what happened last night. "I see. Miss Clueless is in for a shock, JARVIS. But, do I have everything I need, JARVIS?"

"Bags for soiled clothes or diapers, the baby sling, and diaper rash cream, perhaps?"

"Thank you, JARVIS," he breathed, as he added the mentioned items to the bag.

"Always a pleasure, young Master," he responded.

Harry picked up Teddy, grabbed Teddy's toy - a blue stuffed bear, with a star on its belly that sings. He grabbed a few more toys and placed them in the bag before grabbing Teddy, and heading to the elevator, which JARVIS lead to the communal area. Harry went straight to the counter, made up Teddy's bottle, and began feeding him, nodding at each of the Avengers, including Tony and Loki, as they joined him.

He then ignored them, and watched as Teddy hungrily finished his bottle. "You still hungry, Teddy? JARVIS, more water please."

"Done, young sir."

"Excellent!" he said, as he made the second bottle, which Teddy drank slowly.

JARVIS spoke, "sir there are three people on the way to the elevator, including Miss Potts."

"And the other two?"

But he didn't get to answer as the door opened and two police officers said, "freeze! Put your hands where I can see them!"

They did so at Harry's small nod, and the officers froze seeing the baby.

"So she spoke the truth..." said one officer.

Harry arched a brow, "actually, she more than likely didn't."

The officer, John, arched a brow, "so you didn't kidnap a child?"

Harry glared at her and shook his head, "I did not, sir."

"Your proof?" asked the other, Will.

"Outside pocket of the diaper bag," he answered immediately.

John reached into said pocket, and pulled out two parchments.

"One is the will left by his parents, in the event something happened to them; the other is his adoption forms."

"A will?" questioned John.

"His parents came from Old Blood, sirs. Unfortunately, he lost them in the Terrorist attacks three weeks ago..."

"This says joint custody with his grandmother, Andromeda Tonks nee Black..."

Harry nodded, "that's correct. Unfortunately, we lost her last week. She didn't have the will or strength to fight the new terrorists..."

"Will or strength?" asked Will.

Harry nodded, and said, "unfortunately, Andy had lost her husband, daughter, and son-in-law in a month's time, so she was depressed, suffering from heartbreak, and had been diagnosed with stage 4 cancer. All of which took a toll on her. But, she didn't want him going to the system, so she aided me in getting his adoption pushed through as quickly as possible. So she didn't fight when the terrorists came, only bought us time."

John asked Will, "so what do we do, sir?"

He shrugged, to which Tony answered, "arrest her."

Pepper protested, "but Tony!"

He glared at her, "my son's first day home in a year, and you accuse him of kidnapping?! Did you think I would let you get away with that?!"

The officers exchanged wide eyed looks, before Will sputtered, "son?!"

Tony looked at him, "yes, my son. I adopted him almost thirteen years ago. The paperwork is hidden for his and my protection."

"Why his?"

"Because the terrorists were out to kill him, because the leader was obsessed with him for some reason. And his future headmaster, at that time anyways, would have tried to send him back to his relatives who abused him, treated him like a slave. So Harry's family lawyer did what they could to protect him. And I didn't want anyone trying to use him for my wealth and fame."

Their eyes narrowed, but John got a good look at Harry's face, and gaped. "Y-yo-you're the kid who just got knighted!" he exclaimed, getting looks from the others.

"What are you talking about?" asked Will.

"I get the England papers, cause my cousin lives there, and two weeks ago, a young adult by name of Harry Potter, was knighted, by the Queen of England, for the protection of the country, against a known terrorist cell."

Harry gave a shy smile and ducked his head, hiding behind Teddy, which brought Tony back to topic. "Arrest her, sirs. She tried to punish my son for something he didn't do."

John nodded, placed the documents back in the bag, and read her the Miranda rights, before escorting her out the building to the police cruiser.

Will asked, "why would she do this, Mr. Stark? She's worked for you for years..."

Tony shrugged, unsure, to which Harry cleared his throat, getting their attention as he burped Teddy.

"If I may..? I have a theory or two, but no proof, mind you." The officer nodded, and he proceeded. "She wanted a child, one she didn't have to give birth to; or, she tried for years to get dad's attention..." he was interrupted by a burp, to which he cleaned up the spittle and carried on, "only for him to never give her the time of day." He shrugged, "I don't really care for her motives, sir. I just don't want her around my boy."

He nodded his understanding, and bowed, "forgive our intrusion. I'll show myself out."

Tony nodded and watched as he went to the elevator.

Silence reigned until JARVIS came on and said, "they're gone sir."

"Good," said Tony, before he turned to Harry and pulled him into his arms, mindful of Teddy, for a moment, before pulling back and checked him over. "How are you feeling?"

Harry arched a brow and covered his mouth when a yawn broke through. "Tired, sore, but fine, dad."

He flicked his pointer towards the diaper bag, and a small item flew to the corner of the room, landing on the floor. Another flick and the item enlarged, becoming a crib, to which Harry walked over, dodging the Avengers, and gently lowered Teddy into the bed, placing his toy next to him and pressed the belly, music filling the room. He then walked around them again, heading straight to the counter, and said, "bless ya JARVIS," when he found his cup of tea still hot, getting a chuckle from the gathered group.

He pulled out a vial and placed a drop of its content in his drink, before taking a deep drink of it, before sitting at the bar and turning towards them, looking over them.

Tony noticed and spoke, "you know of most of them, but a reminder..."

"Green Man, as you call him, also known as Dr. Bruce Banner, or his alter ego, the Hulk; Star Spangle, also known as Steve Rogers, or Captain America; Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow; Clint Barton or Hawkeye; Thor, son of Odin, Prince of Asgard, Norse God of Thunder; Loki, son of Laufey, Norse God of Mischief," he paused, before turning to Tony, "and lastly, you, dad-Tony Stark, also known as Iron Man, billionaire who drives the Avengers crazy."

He pulled Harry into a noogie. "Brat!"

Harry fought him off, with a laugh "dad!"

Tony chuckled, and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "Brat. When will your companions awaken?"

He blinked before looking at the clock, before closing his eyes, searching, his eyes cracking open slightly, revealing gold before they closed again. "Any time now, dad. Lucius and Severus will probably be the longest, cause they spent the most magic, and had the worst injuries. Mione and Teddy had the least; Fred, George, Bill, Fleur, and Charlie fell into the third worst injured, Luna and Neville, the second least injured..."

"And you?" asked Tony, folding his arms over his chest, a serious look on his face.

Harry arched a brow, "you're smart enough to figure it out, dad," he took a sip of tea, but answered, "I was the second worst injured, but, unlike them, I heal quickly."

His eyes narrowed further, "they were worse before you got here?"

Harry nodded but said nothing, drinking tea.

Tony sighed, but said nothing. "What do you need?"

Harry shrugged, "breakfast. We haven't eaten since yesterday morning."

Tony frowned but nodded, "for today, tell JARVIS what you want, and he can order it..." Harry went to protest, but he raised his hands, "I know you prefer to cook it yourself, but for today, and maybe tomorrow, lets order takeout."

He nodded, not feeling like cooking anyways. "Bill, Charlie, Fred and George are going to eat you out of house and home, dad. Those four are bottomless pits..."

He snorted, "I'm a billionaire, son. I doubt they'd eat me out of house and home."

Harry shrugged, "JARVIS, order enough breakfast for twenty-one people..." he turned to the Avengers, "do you want any breakfast?" they nodded, and he amended his order, "make that thirty."

The Avengers eyes popped out. "Thirty?"

He shrugged, "they'll eat at least three platters apiece. That's twelve for them, then there's you seven, the eight of us Wizards/Witches. And a few extras." he shrugged. "I did warn you. Not my fault you didn't take it seriously." he shrugged again.

He made another cup of tea before looking in on Teddy, frowning.

Tony asked, "what's wrong son?"

"Teddy looks odd," was said distracted, while his eyes roamed over the baby, an "aha!" escaping when his gaze locked on his hair. He ran a finger over Teddy's ankle, saying softly, "finite incantatem," to which Teddy's hair began to rapidly change different colors, getting a smile from Harry. "There we go..."

Tony arched a brow, "is that normal?"

"For him? Yes. I have them same ability, to a degree, but can't do as he, or his mother, can/did." He shrugged, "all I can do with it is lengthen or shorten my hair length. His mother, Merlin rest her soul, was able to change the color of her hair, like what Teddy's doing now, could change her gender, and vocal cords, and could make animal faces. She used to give herself a duck bill for a mouth, a pig's nose..."

"Does the ability have a name? And what did you mutters?" asked Steve.

Harry arched a brow, "its Metamorphmagus. And I said, '_finite incantatem'."_

"How does it work?"

Harry shrugged, "don't know. Its a trait of the Black family, though."

Tony arched a brow, "wasn't that your Godfather's family?"

Harry nodded. "They were second cousins, I think? Andromeda was his first cousin, but she was disowned. Tonks, she went by her last name because she hated her first name, would have been a cousin too." He frowned, looking at Teddy, "Draco is his cousin too. His mother was Andromeda's sister."

"And where do you fit in with the family?" asked Natasha.

He shrugged, and picked up Teddy when he cried, "my grandmother was a Black, from what Remy told me."

They arched a brow at the new name, and he shrugged, "his father," tilts head towards Teddy, "had been a friend of my biological father's, just like Severus was with my mother." He shook his head, but continued, "He told me of them as often as he could, whenever we met up, but it wasn't often, as we were at war."

"His name?" asked Clint.

"Ironically, Remus Lupin..." he answered.

"How is that ironic?" asked Steve, interested.

"He was a werewolf, Mr. Rogers. Both his fore and surnames had a link with wolves. Remus was a mythological character who was raised by wolves, and Lupin is a form of the Latin word, "lupus", which means wolf." He shrugged and moved to the corner, changing Teddy's diaper and dressing him for the day, before bagging the messy diaper and wipes and throwing them away, before washing his hands, and handing him to Tony.

"Dad, meet Theodore Remus Lupin Potter Black, otherwise known as Teddy." Bruce poured him a cup of tea, and Harry said, "you're a godsend Dr. Green," getting a chuckle from the others, while said man blushed, and he continued the introduction. "He was born April 3rd, at four in the afternoon. He has been in my custody for the last week and a half, but I've spent everyday since the Battle of Hogwarts with him and Andy, or repairing the castle." He fell silent as he drank his tea, to which JARVIS spoke.

"Seven vehicles have arrived, sir, with breakfast."

Tony nodded, "keep watch on them but let them up."

"Yes sir," said the AI, before falling silent.

Car by car, breakfast was brought to the communal area, and the attendants left, to which Tony breathed easier.

"How are your guests, Harry?"

JARVIS answered instead, "all of them are awake, and heading down, sir."

"I see," he said, as the elevator opened, letting out eleven adults, all who called out, "Harry," as the younger ones tackled him, getting an "omph" from the teen in question.

Tony looked at Teddy, and said, "it's a good thing Harry didn't have you, kid, or you'd be a lump on the floor."

"Get off me, guys!" said Harry, laughingly.

"Are you hurt?"

"How bad were you injured?"

"What happened? All I remember is apparating to Surrey, and I must have blacked out..."

"Where's Teddy?"

"Enough," said the smooth voice of Severus Snape. "Let him breath, children. And Teddy is in his adoptive grandfather's arms."

Tony froze, and stared wide eyed at Teddy. "Shit! I'm a grandfather?!"

The younger adults pulled away and looked at the man who said it, causing the brunette woman to punch his arm, before her hands went to her hips, even as he chuckled. "Harrison James Potter Black Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin Emrys! You didn't tell me you were adopted by Tony Stark!"

He raised his hands in surrender, "I could never get us away from Ronald or Ginevra. They would have told Dumbledore until he died in sixth year, and I was not about to put my dad in danger after that." He shook his head, "nope, wasn't going to risk my sanity."

"Your sanity?" questioned Draco, startled, as were the others.

"My dad is my sanity; I'm a third generation Black?, and still susceptible to the Black Madness." At their shocked looks, he expounded, "what? Did you think I came out of those 'adventures' unscathed?" At the younger generations nod, and an understanding look from the elder two, he explained, "My mind was falling apart, and my dad...my dad hired a mind healer here in the states; he'd sit in on the sessions, to help as best he could; or did you think accidently disintegrating my professor; rescuing my, at the time, best friend's sister from a deadly snake and young Dark Lord; having a supposed serial killer after me, only to find out he was innocent; then having to confront a fully transformed werewolf; then having to compete in a deadly tournament for people three year old than me, no one believing I had nothing to do with it, only to find out a fake professor put me in it, who set me up to win, so I could resurrect the earlier mentioned Dark Lord; only to be called a liar, left uninformed and tortured, writing with my own blood because I refused to let Cedric be forgotten or mistreated, only to have a vision of my godfather being tortured; to find out it was fake and watching him fall through the Veil of Death," the Asgardian's perked up, wondering, "to then find out how similar I could have been to him, had my dad not adopted me, to watching the man I thought of as a mentor be killed, only to learn later that I was drugged to feel that way, to then having to go on the run, searching for the soul pieces, only to find out I had to die, because I was one, and didn't have time for the goblins to perform a cleansing ritual, only to defeat Tom, and find out when I woke that my dad was attacked by aliens..."

All of them exchanged shocked looks, even as Fred and George spoke, with Tony squeezing his shoulder, "well, when you put it like that..."

"...we understand why you'd be losing your mind..."

"...and why he'd be..."

"...your sanity..."

"And that's just the..."

"...abridged version."

Tony sighed, and pulled Harry to him, "you and I are too much alike, willing to die to save the world."

Harry gave him a small smile but said nothing.

"What did you mean by Soul pieces?" asked Thor.

"And Black Madness?" asked Steve.

Severus answered Steve, "Black Madness is a condition that some-or most- Black's have. Its a result of too much inbreeding. Harry's godfather had a bad case of it, and being locked up innocently didn't help, especially not in that prison."

"Why not that prison?" asked Steve, fascinated.

"That prison had in its possession, as guards, one of the foulest beasts to walk the earth; they feed off happy emotions, leaving only your darkest memories, reliving them over and over, but they can also suck out your soul, leaving a hollow, empty shell." He let that sink in, noticing the two gods reaction. "The previous Minister allowed those beasts onto the school grounds in Harry's third year, and were attracted to his happiness. They made him relive his parents murder, and his abuse at the filth's hands. But, Remus Lupin taught Harry the spell to ward them off," to which he waved his hand, and Harry smiled and demonstrated.

A bluish silver koi fish**, with a tattoo of a stag with lilies around its neck, appeared, swimming around for a moment, before head-butting Harry and fading.

Hermione's hands were planted on her hips. "Harry James...you didn't tell me you could do the patronus wandlessly..."

A snort from behind brought their attention to Alexander, who had arrived during Harry's rant.

Wands from eleven different people were pointed at him before anyone could blink.

Harry looked at him and said, "Alexander," before looking at his friends, "stand down guys; I don't want to have to bail you out if prison for threatening the Minister."

They put their wand away when the sentence registered. "Forgive us. We're still jumpy."

He nodded his understanding, and looked them over. "You all look better than the last time I saw you. And you look like you're feeding an army..."

At that, Harry turned to the counter, to see the food still steaming, even as multiple stomachs growled.

Harry explained, "you'll have to forgive us, sir. We haven't had breakfast yet, nor have the ones from England ate since yesterday afternoon, England time, with the exception of Teddy." he gestured towards the baby.

He frowned but nodded. "I see. Eat, all of you. Business can be discussed afterwards."

Harry asked if he was sure, to which he nodded, and Harry asked if they wanted any, but all three shook their heads, having already had lunch.

The twenty people ate quickly, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George working quickly on their first plates, moving onto their seconds, while Hermione and Harry had the smallest, getting frowns from Tony.

Harry saw the look, and said, "we're still getting adjusted to eating, dad. Mione and I were on the run for the last year."

He nodded, understanding, but still not liking it. Soon, the meal was over and the American Ministry workers had a cup of coffee, while they waited.

Once everyone was finished, Severus waved his wand and the dishes began washing themselves.

"Alright, I believe introductions are in order," said Alexander, only to be interrupted by Teddy crying.

Harry looked at the clock and made him a bottle, sending an apologetic look at him. He quickly eased Teddy from Tony, and cradled him to his chest, saying, "sorry sir…"

He sighed, "its fine, child. As I was saying, introductions. I am Alexander Michaels, Minister of Magic for the East Coast. My guards are Daniel and David Shellings-they are the equivalent of your Auror, I believe, we just call them MPs." They nodded, and Harry introduced them.

"Sir, MPs, you have Lucius and Draco Malfoy," both blonds inclined their heads at their names, "Severus Snape-Prince," inclined head, "Hermione Granger," bowed head, "Fred and George," the twins waved at their names, "Bill and Charlie," they nodded at their names, "and last but not least, Fleur, Bill's wife."

"No last name?" asked David, to which the five shook their heads, and Bill explained.

"We were once part of the Weasley family, but we disowned ourselves when we found out that our mother, father, younger brother, the third oldest brother and only sister were involved in drugging Harry and Hermione, wanting Harry's gold, wealth and fame; and because our youngest brother liked Hermione, but she didn't like him. They were also Dumbledore supporters, and they pushed Harry to each of the yearly events, which he made mention of earlier."

They frowned, but Harry turned to them, "I thought you were trying to get Muriel to welcome you into the Prewett family?"

Bill brightened, "we did! So maybe we can use Prewett?"

Harry frowned, "if Bill has the ring, he's the new Head of the Prewett family. He can welcome the other's into the family, and disown the unworthy, like, say, his mother, other brother, and sister."

Bill nodded, and they looked at Harry, wonderingly.

Harry reached into his shirt, and pulled out a necklace, showing four rings. "I have mine on a chain until I'm ready to reveal my bloodlines." He revealed his hands where sat two rings. One had an onyx stone, in a platinum band, with a grim engraved into the stone; the other had a ruby set in a gold band, with a phoenix engraved into the stone. "The onyx is obviously the Black's ring; the ruby is the Potter."

They nodded and Daniel asked, "you said third oldest." At Bill's nod, he continued, "what did you mean?"

"There are-were-seven children. I am the oldest at 27…" he waved at Charlie, "he is the second eldest at 25. Percy is the third eldest at 21. Fred and George come next at 20. Ronald is the second to last at 18. And Ginevra is the youngest at 16. Of course that's before the birthdays; well mine, Charlie's, and Ginevra's. The other's have already had theirs."

He nodded, and Harry continued the introductions. "As you already know, Minister, these are the Avengers," Alexander nodded, and he continued, "however, I'll introduce them anyways. Dr. Bruce Banner," he waved timidly, "Steve Rogers," he nodded, "Clint Barton," peace sign, getting a snigger from the younger generation, "Natasha Romanoff," inclined head, "Thor," beaming smile from the giant, "Loki," narrowed eyes, "and lastly, my dad, Tony Stark," slight bow.

Hermione gushed, "the Avengers! You know the Avengers!"

"What are the Avengers, Ms. Granger?" asked Severus.

"The Avengers, sir, are a group of American Superheroes. They just did battle with aliens two days after the Battle of Hogwarts…" her eyes narrowed, "summoned by Loki."

Harry jerked around as Hermione's hand twitched towards her wand. "Wait a minute, Mione…"

"Don't you tell me to wait a second! He put the people of New York in danger!"

His eyes narrowed on her, as he flared his magic, getting their attention. "Something's not right here…"

She harrumphed but asked, "why do you say that?"

Harry frowned, "Loki's the God of Mischief, why would he set out to destroy the world?"

He handed Teddy to Severus and locked eyes with Loki, who startled, but remained still, as he moved closer.

Loki's eyes flashed blue for a second but Harry saw it, and he yelled over his shoulder, "move!" while he tackled Loki, pinning him down, a bolt of blue lightning struck where they'd been.

"What the hell, brother?!"

"Severus! Lucius! I have need of you!" he called, getting their attention. Severus gave Teddy to Tony, before heading to him.

"What do you need us for?" they asked simultaneously.

"Luc, I need you to help me hold him down. Sev, I need you to check him for possession…"

They looked at him incredulously.

"Why possession?" asked Alexander.

Harry answered, eyes on the writhing God below him. "His eyes flashed blue," jolt of recognition from the Avengers, "right before that bolt of Thunder appeared. I don't know what color eyes you see, but his eyes are red…"

Hermione frowned, worried for her friend, "his eyes are green, Harry."

Thor shook his head and sighed, "no, his fake eyes are green. His true eyes are red and his skin blue. He's a Jotun, a Frost Giant, as you'd call him, but he did not wish to cause alarm, so kept his false skin on. But he was a runt, and left to fend for himself, so Odin, my father, took him in."

"I see," they said, understanding dawning.

Severus spoke several minutes later, "Harry is correct. There are signs that Loki has been under someone's possession for years."

Thor frowned, "I must tell the All Father…"

Harry held up his hand, halting them, "who would have the strength to overpower a God?"

They froze, but Thor sighed. "I don't think it would have taken much for it to happen. He was falling into a depression. He found out he'd been lied to for years by the All Father, confronted the Jotun, met his biological father, and fell into the abyss…"

Severus cleared his throat, "he shows signs of torture..."

Thor hisses. "I need to see the All Father." With that, he disappeared, and Harry placed his hands on Loki's chest.

"Idiot," Harry hissed, getting startled looks from everyone, which he saw, so explained, "he could have possibly put the clues together, but no, he disappears…"

"What kind of damage are you getting, Harry?" asked Lucius, to which Harry answered.

"Something similar to the Cruciatus Curse," Severus cursed and reached into his pocket, grabbing and expanding his potions kit, even as two bolts of thunder were heard, and two flashes of lightning seen.

The three men looked up to see Thor with two elderly man.

"Loki has been tortured?"

Harry nodded.

"And possessed?"

He nodded again.

"For how long?"

Severus answered, "years, sir."

"How many?"

"I'm unsure sir. Your son mentioned a fall into the abyss?" Odin nodded, and Severus continued, "how long ago was that?"

"A few years," he answered.

Severus nodded, "that was when. From what I can read of his memories, after his battle with Thor, and your repudiation, he fell into a Wormhole. It took him a couple of years further into the past, and he landed in front of a purple man…"

Odin frowned, as another presence made itself known. "My Lord, that sounds similar to a Titan…"

"Aye Heimdall, that it does."

"Titans, father?" questioned Thor.

"Titans, Thor, from the Titan planet, but most were annihilated. It was once green and blue, similar to this one, but turned orange after the catastrophe."

Severus frowned, "that is not what he landed on. He landed on what looks like an asteroid."

The third man startled, and said, "that is the home of the Chitauri, the aliens…"

A groan interrupted them, and they all looked to see Loki stirring.

Said man opened his eyes, staring into the startling gold eyes.

"You back with us, Loki?" said man asked, hands still on his chest.

He groaned, and sat up. "Did I do something? Is that why I'm on the floor?"

Harry made an affirmative noise, even as he laid him back down. "Be still," Harry hissed, getting arched brow from the Asgardians. He saw the looks and said, "I am trying to heal the damage done to him. I cannot do that if he's moving!" he glared at them, startling them with his gold eyes, even as his attention went back to Loki. "And yes, you did something, after your eyes flashed blue…" the God stiffened, even as he went to sit up. "Do not make me freeze you, Loki! Be still!" he hissed, "you didn't hurt anyone! Just the floor, before I managed to knock you out." He went still, as did the others, allowing Harry to finish healing him.

Harry nodded at Lucius, and he stood, Harry following his lead, and held out his hand, to which the Norse God took, allowing himself to be pulled up.

Severus allowed Lucius to aid him, and said, "I've done what I can to rid him of the possession, Harry. The rest is up to you, and him."

Harry nodded and stretched, before he snapped to attention, "Teddy?"

Tony spoke, "I have him, Harry."

He strode quickly to the man and looked at the baby.

"He's fine, Harry. We moved as soon as you said to…"

"How did you know?" asked Loki, getting the man's attention, and an arched brow. "How did you know it was a possession."

"From what Hermione told me, my eye turned red, when I was possessed, and considering I was looking you in the eyes, I saw the flash of blue in your red eyes."

Loki stiffened. "I don't have red eyes…"

Thor answered, "he doesn't see your false skin, brother."

The Asgardian's looked at Harry, to which he shrugged. "After a few years, glamor's stopped working for me. I have always been seeing through them. It took me a few hours to look through yours, must have been your brand of magic." He shrugged, "all I saw at first was a veil of haziness." He shrugged again.

Odin frowned, but said nothing about it, instead getting to the point, "who possessed you, my son?"

Loki frowned at him, before looking away. "The last Titan. He was the one who gave me the scepter."

Heimdall frowned, "I see. The one who predicted the end of his race, is now ruling another…"

Loki and Thor looked at him, "what do you mean?"

"Titan Thanos," Loki flinched, but Heimdall continued, "predicted that the overpopulation of the planet would lead to their downfall. He was proven correct. All the Titan but Thanos were killed."

Harry frowned, "and his solution?" they looked at him. "If he had predicted the downfall of the planet, he had to have come up with a plan to counteract it."

Heimdall inclined his head, "he wanted to wipe out half the population."

Harry frowned, "that would work, for a tyrant…" they arched a brow at him, and he continued, "but what of the people he was wiping out? Did they truly deserve that punishment?"

"And what would you have done?"

He shrugged, "don't know. Froze the people, to let Nature recuperate? Let them go to a different planet for a few years?" he shrugged.

They blinked at him, before the two intruder Asgardians took their leave.

Loki looked at him and said, "thank you," getting a nod from Harry.

Harry smiled and turned back to Alexander, "sorry, Minister…"

He waved his hand, "I understand. But, now that there are no interruptions, lets get to business, before something else comes up, yes?"

They nodded, and the British Wizards sat around the dining table.

"When Harry contacted his father yesterday, he told Tony to get me to write up Political Asylum forms. I did, but I also wrote up Citizenship forms. I need to know which ones you want to fill out."

Harry let them sort that out and talked to the Avengers. "You mentioned Soul Pieces, earlier? What did you mean?" asked Steve, startling the group, but bringing the attention to Harry.

"He…Tom…" he took a deep breath and explained, "Tom feared Death, so he wanted to gain immortality. He came across a method to cheat it when he was sixteen years old, but it came at a price. The process…I won't go into too many details, but you have to commit murder, do a ritual, and chose a container, usually inanimate objects. He made his first one when he was sixteen years old, using the death of his classmate to do it. He sealed it in his diary. Later in the year, he made his second one, using the death of his father, and maternal grandparents, framing his uncle. It was sealed in a ring, that had been passed down through his family line. A few years later, he made his third, using the death of a Lady, who he did a job for. It was a Cup from one of the Founder's of a Wizarding School in Scotland. The same year, he made his fourth, using a non-magical tramp. It was a locket belonging to his ancestor, which he also stole from the third victim. Then, ten years later, he made his fifth, a diadem belonging to another Founder, using a peasant from Albania. Then, in 1994, he made me accidently, using my mother's death. Then, in 2008-9, he used the death of a Ministry worker, to make his pet snake into one. He now had seven pieces sustaining his life..."

"What was the price?" Harry arched a brow at Loki, who explained, "you said it came with a price. What was it?"

"His sanity, and his looks. When he was revived in 2009, he looked like a humanoid snake."

Severus shuddered where he sat, "he was pale, he had no nose-just slits, red eyes, a forked tongue, and he had a hissing quality to his voice whenever he spoke."

They arched a brow at him, "how do you know?"

"Lucius and I were spies in his camp, as was Draco when he was forced to join. I was forced to report to Dumbledore, but I managed to get word to Harry. Lucius sent reports to Harry, as did Draco when he joined."

"You were a spy?" asked Natasha, incredulous.

"I had been a spy for twenty years, but, I was determined do what I could to protect my friend, beautiful Lily…Harry's mother…"

They arched a brow, "you knew his mother?"

"I am the one who taught her how to control her abilities. We had been friends since we were eight years old."

Alexander cleared his throat, getting Harry's attention, "how much of your potential were you hiding, Harry?" All of them looked at him, confused, to which he explained. "Your professor said you couldn't brew a potion to save your life…"

Harry sighed, and answered, "self-preservation…I didn't want Dumbledore to know I had been receiving training since I was five years old, especially not when dad showed me that letter Dumbledore left with me. Not when he abandoned me with abusive non-magicals so I could be malleable…"

"How much did you hide?" he reiterated.

Harry sighed, and shrugged, "I only did my full potential in Defense Against the Darks Arts; about seventy-five percent in charms and transfiguration; twenty-five percent in Care; ten percent in potions, Herbology, and astronomy; I didn't take runes or Arithmancy-I was spelled to take Divination instead. They didn't offer alchemy, and I didn't need Muggle Studies."

Severus arched a brow, while the younger generation gaped at him. "So if I gave you a quiz, and told you to do your full potential?"

He shrugged, "I could do it. According to my tutors here, I am ready to take my Mastery in DADA, well its called Offensive and Defensive Magic here, which includes Defense, Transfiguration and Charms, but that was over a year ago." He shrugged.

Severus looked at him thoughtfully. "I'll think of a quiz later. Probably give it to you next week."

Harry nodded and looked at the younger generation, seeing Neville, Luna, Fred, and George having lost the surprise, and looking thoughtful.

Neville spoke when he saw her looking, "I always thought you were holding back but third year and the DA showed that for certain." The three others nodded, and Hermione frowned.

"Then why didn't you do your work?"

"Told you, didn't want Dumbledore to know my potential. He would have made everything more difficult."

Hermione frowned, but said nothing.

"I agree with Severus, Harry. We'll test you later. Might even have a duel," said Lucius, getting Harry to brighten, before deflating. "What?"

He shrugged, "won't be full strength till sometime next week. And I really want to duel…"

Severus chuckled, "you will just have to be patient."

"Why so long?" asked Bill, getting a disbelieving look from Harry.

"Bill, I didn't bring us here the easy way. I apparated at least ten times, to different locations in the UK, to be sure that we couldn't be found. I was not taking a risk with my family."

Tony looked at him seriously, "speaking of, when are you going to try to rescue them?"

Harry frowned and bit his lip. "I don't know. I need to contact Kingsley, see how everyone is settling in. I think I'll give it a few days before I do that, though."

Tony nodded. "Do I need to ask Alexander to summon the Mind Healers?"

Harry bit his lip, "later…" he looked at his companions, "we all probably need one. We did go through a war, and not all of us have a pensieve to place unwanted memories in," he threw a grin at Severus, getting a light smack upside the head from said man.

"Brat!" he said, before ruffling his hair.

Harry smiled at him, and took Teddy from Tony, when his hair flashed red and he screamed. The teen took his to the corner and changed him, before gently rocking, humming, even as he brought his shoulder up and covered his yawn.

Lucius frowned, "you're still tired."

He nodded, "indeed. Teddy woke me screaming, then dad's stupid assistant tried to have me arrested on false charges, Alexander came for paperwork, Titan took control of Loki, and its only four o'clock…"

Their eyes widened, "your dad's assistant tried to have you arrested? For what?"

Tony answered, as he guided Harry to the recliner, "she claimed that Harry kidnapped Teddy. Luckily, he had his papers in the diaper bag to prove otherwise."

They growled, as Tony forced Harry into the seat.

"DAD!"

"Don't argue with me, Harry Potter Black Stark! You are exhausted. You need to rest."

"Don't wanna. Won't sleep later…"

Severus spoke, "I'll give you a dreamless sleep later."

Harry bit his lip, but nodded, as Tony reclined the seat for him, arms still cradling Teddy.

Severus came closer and drew a rune on the chair, blocking sounds. "We'll take care of Teddy for the rest of the day."

Harry frowned but nodded, allowing him to take Teddy, before watching him exit the silencing ward. Harry curled up in the chair, and closed his eyes.

Severus said, "you don't have to be silent anymore. He has a silencing ward around him. He won't hear us, but we can hear him, if he needs us."

"Why not send him to his room?" asked Thor.

They shrugged, "we want to keep an eye on him for the moment, just in case he has a nightmare."

They nodded and talked quietly.

A few hours later, Harry woke, freshened himself, then ate, before going to bed, still tired, taking a sip of the Dreamless Sleep potion that Severus gave him, Teddy already in bed.

**Meaning of Koi Fish found on customtattoodesign . ca / blog / animal - tattoo - meanings /

**Koi fish have a very long history in Asian culture. They're a symbol of strength and persistence, because of their ability to swim upstream and transform into a powerful dragon once they pass the dragon's gate. Koi fish can also represent the overcoming of obstacles, prosperity, and independence.


	3. Chapter 3

DO NOT OWN! JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS!

_Harry phone conversation_

_**Hestia phone conversation**_

**_Kingsley phone conversation_**

A week later, the Britain's were rested and Harry and Severus were in the training room, the camera focused on them, with the others all in the communal area, so as not to be in the way, the images shown on the television.

"We'll begin with a duel, Harry," to which the teen nodded.

They walked away from one another before turning to face on another, and bowing, only for JARVIS to say, "begin."

Spell after spell after spell began to fly, both combatants dodging, ducking, and weaving, trying to land a hit on one another, with a few spells landing.

An hour later, Severus called it quits before moving to the potions lab, where Severus quizzed him before allowing him to brew, brewing a nutrient potion, anti-cruciatus potion, pepper up and hangover cure potions.

A while later, Severus nodded, and they went back to join the others. "He's advance, very advance."

They nodded, and Harry sighed, getting their attention. "I'm going to call Hestia."

They nodded, becoming solemn, as he pulled out his Stark Phone and dialled Hestia's number, who answered it on the second ring.

_**Hello?**_

_Hestia? It's Harry._

**_Harry?! Oh, thank Merlin you're okay! Kingsley has been going crazy not having any word from you. Hold on a minute while I get him_**. She fell silent for a few minutes, before another voice joined in.

_**Harry?**_

_I'm here, Kings._

**_Are you and the others safe?_**

_We are. Tell me, how are people settling in?_

He sighed, **_it's going Harry. Hogwarts has become a sanctuary for everyone. Luckily, it's large enough to hold all of us. It's also lucky that you redid the wards. The dungeons have become a sanctuary for the werewolf's transformations. Giants, goblins, and vampires have been taking over the forest, ground, and first floor respectively. Luckily, the dragon reserves are protected, needing a special rune to access it, so we don't have to worry about them. The other creatures, have inhabited the higher floors._**

Hestia asked, **_when are you coming back, Harry?_**

The teen sighed, _a few months, maybe. I want to be fully recovered before I return…_

**_We understand. We'll hold down the fort here in Hogwarts. You just recuperate._**

_Will do. _

They ended the call, and Harry leaned back, releasing a sigh.

"Why a few months? You're fully recuperated now…" asked Steve, confused.

Severus answered, "his magic is back to full capacity, yes, but his body hasn't fully healed. That scar on his chest needs to be completely healed."

"I don't understand something," said Clint, getting their attention, and continuing, "the Killing Curse doesn't leave a scar, and yet, he has two from two different ones…"

Harry shook his head, "they are not a result of the Killing Curse," he began. "The scars are a result of the Soul Piece going in," points at the barely visible one on his forehead, "and coming out," points at his chest.

Natasha asked, "what did that man put you through?"

Harry shrugged.

Severus frowned, "yes, what did the Headmaster and his lackey do to you on your 'adventures'?"

Harry asked him, confused, "didn't he tell you?"

Severus shook his head, as Tony sat beside Harry on one side, and Loki on the other.

All of them found a seat, and Harry began.

"Well first year, I was eleven at the time, I arrived at the Platform 9¾ and found a compartment. When the train began moving, Ronald found me, and began asking questions, while despairing at trying to live up to his 'older brothers'. We arrived, and Dumbledore made that speech about the third door corridor, but I wasn't interested. I wanted to come home to my dad, safe and sound. So, I ignored anything to do with the corridor. But, that first day, a certain blond git issued a challenge, but didn't show up, so, to avoid detention, we ran and ended up stumbling across Fluffy, a three headed, giant dog, on the third floor corridor and Hermione noticed he was sitting on a trap door. Then around Halloween, that troll got into the school. I noticed that Hermione wasn't at the feast, and I swear, I tried to yell at one of the teachers, you in particular Sev, as I knew you cared for the students, but I could not get my mouth to open, and I felt myself racing out the room, away from the dormitories, and found myself by the girl's bathroom, on the second floor, with Ronald behind me. But, we encountered the troll. We managed to defeat the troll when Ronald did the levitation charm on the troll's club, and Hermione joined our group, though I disliked Ronald and don't know why I was even around him."

He shook his head, and continued, "A week before Christmas break, we heard word of Dumbledore hiding something of Nicholas Flamel's, and Hermione knew the name was familiar, so she began researching. Anyways, at Christmas, I received an anonymous gift, an invisibility cloak, with a note saying, to 'use it well,' and felt the urge to explore, coming upon the Mirror of Erised, which showed you what you desired most in your heart. Well, the second term started, and I overheard Sev and Quirrell arguing. Ron came up with the idea that you were trying to steal the Stone, but I didn't believe it, but found my mouth agreeing with him."

Severus pursed his lips, in thought, even as Harry continued, "then Easter Hols, we find Hagrid in the library reading about raising dragons, and found out he had a dragon egg in his hut - his wooden hut - which was given to him, and we found it suspicious. Someone gave Hagrid a dragon egg, when it was his dream, and we were right to be suspicious, as they asked about Fluffy, whose weakness was music. We contacted Charlie about the dragon, at Ron's suggestion, and wound up with detention being out after hours. We served the detention in the Forbidden Forest, searching for what was killing the unicorns. It was me, Hermione, Neville and Draco in detention, serving it with Hagrid and his dog Fang. We spotted a dead unicorn and split up, per Hagrid's order. Draco and I went with Fang, and Hermione and Neville went with Hagrid. Draco and Fang actually ran away, but I followed the trail, finding a…hm…specter, ghoul, apparition? Whatever you wish to call him, draining a unicorn. He rushed me, but a centaur scared him off. And Hagrid found me moments later. Hm, June Fourth, after our History of Magic exam, the staircase took us to the third floor, and we heard music from the Fluffy room. We knew that the Philosopher Stone was in danger, and had no time to get a professor, we went through the challenge, only to almost get ate by Fluffy. We went down the trapdoor, and landed in Devil Snare, a living plant that strangles or constricts anything that touches it. Well, Mione knew its weakness, that of sunlight, and that moving would only kill us faster, so, once she was freed, she used Lumos Solem on it. We went through a door and encountered flying keys. I grabbed the one that fit the locked door, and we encountered a wizard chess set. Ron was knocked unconscious by it, but Hermione and I preceded. We then encountered an unconscious troll, before we came across your puzzle, Severus. Upon entering, purple flames sprang around us. There was a warning, a riddle, whatever you wish to call it…"

Severus spoke it, "

Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,

Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,

One among us seven will let you move ahead,

Another will transport the drinker back instead,

Two among our number hold only nettle wine,

Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line.

Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,

To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:

First, however slyly the poison tries to hide

You will always find some on nettle wine's left side;

Second, different are those who stand at either end,

But if you would move onwards neither is your friend;

Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,

Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;

Fourth, the second left and the second on the right

Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight."

Harry smiled at him, and continued onwards, "Hermione deduced that three and seven were the ones we needed, three taking someone forwards, and seven taking someone back. Hermione went back to Ron and I went onwards, to confront the person. I found Quirrell in front of the last object, the Mirror of Erised. He saw himself having the stone when he stood before the Mirror, but he could not get it. He had on the back of his head, under his turban, a face. Blood red eyes, a slit for a nose, paler than even he was, with a raspy voice," Harry shuddered, as Tony wrapped his arms around his shoulders, before he continued. "That voice told Quirrell to use me, and he made me look in the Mirror, and I saw myself with the stone, not with the desire to use it, but with the desire to protect it. But, I lied to him, saying I saw my parents. But he knew that wasn't so, and told Quirrell to attack me." He shrugged, "I hadn't learned enough to defend myself, even with my tutors, so I brought my hands up and he screamed, starting to turn to ash. I was desperate, and used that. I kept my hands on him. The shade, after he separated from Quirrell, flew at me, and I was knocked unconscious. I woke in the hospital wing a few days before the leaving feast."

Tony stood and got him something to drink, to which Harry took a few sips, even as the older man spoke, "and that was just year one at Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Harry nodded, and curled into Tony's side, "yea. Year two began on the train. The last Weasley was attending Hogwarts and found herself in my compartment. She had a notebook in her possession that was giving me an uneasy feeling, but like with Hermione and the troll, I couldn't say anything about it." Severus narrowed his eyes, but said nothing. "September 8th, I heard for the first time a bloodthirsty voice, but as quickly as it came, it disappeared. We found out that the chickens around the school were being strangled. Halloween, I heard the voice again, and stumbled upon the corridor, after leaving Sir Nicholas's Five Hundredth Death day Celebration, where a message was written, in blood, 'The Chamber of Secrets has been opened. Enemies of the heir…beware.' We found Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, petrified and hanging from the rafters. And the professors came upon us and accused us of doing it, but Sir Nicholas defended us." He swallowed and continued, "the next attack came November 8th. A Muggleborn boy, a Magical born to non-magical parents, named Colin Creevey, was found petrified. December 17th, there was a dueling club meeting, and we learned I was a Parselmouth, the ability to speak to serpents, snakes in particular, and I was the suspect again. The next day, Justin Finch-Fletchley, who was a Muggleborn, and the reason I spoke Parseltongue anyways, and Sir Nicholas were found petrified."

Thor interrupted, "why was he the reason you spoke in the serpents tongue?"

Harry jerked his head to the side, "the blond git and I were forced to face each other in the Dueling Club. He summoned a snake," Harry demonstrated, and a boa appeared, "of the venomous kind, and it was heading straight at Justin Finch-Fletchley. I told it to stop, to which it did, allowing Severus to banish it. But by then the damage had already been done, because, according to England, speaking Parseltongue is a Dark Talent, because the Dark Lord can speak it, and one of the Original Dark Lord's, and a Founding Family, could speak it." He shook his head, "anyways, after that Club, I was feared, and…mistreated, and no one was defending me, but I was determined to prove I wasn't the one behind the attacks, so when Hermione finished brewing the Polyjuice potion – a transformation potion," Severus and Lucius inhaled, as he continued, " on Christmas, Ron and I snuck into the Slytherin Dorms, and questioned Draco, which turned out to be a waste of time, as he knew nothing."

"You suspected me of being the Slytherin heir?" Draco asked, incredulous.

Harry shrugged, "you were the git going around badmouthing Muggleborns, saying how they should be killed, they shouldn't be allowed in our world, how they were mudbloods…"

Severus inhaled sharply, and narrowed his eyes on Draco, even as Harry continued.

"As I was saying, it was a waste of time questioning him. Anyways, things quieted down for a while, and I found that diary in late January, early February. Again, I tried to give it to Severus, but I couldn't, and instead I found myself writing in it, only for it to write back, placing the blame for the previous opening of the Chamber of Secrets on Hagrid. Fast forwards a few weeks, and the dorm was ransacked, and the diary missing. Then May 8th, Hermione and Penelope Clearwater, were petrified, clearing me as a suspect. The same day, Hagrid was arrested, and Dumbledore was removed from the school. Later that month, the 24th, Ron and I went into the Forbidden Forest and met Aragog - an Acromantula - giant spider, and his offspring's, and he proved Hagrid's innocence, told us about a body that was discovered in the bathroom, and gave us a hint, but well, they tried to eat us. I, uh, used Arania Exumai to keep them away, while we flew as quickly as we could through the trees. We went to visit Hermione in the Hospital Wing, and found a piece of paper in her hand. It was a page about a basilisk, deadly snake…"

Severus took over. "with eyes that can kill, the deadliest venom in the world…"

"That spiders fear, and chicken crow can kill," said Harry, continuing. "We had the creature, but didn't know how it was getting around, or why they were petrified, but Hermione, brilliant woman that she is, had figured it out. The basilisk was traveling through the pipes, and none of the 'victims' were killed because they didn't look it directly in the eye. They saw the reflection. The cat saw it through a water puddle, as the floor was wet; Colin had a camera; Justin saw it through Sir Nicholas, who is a ghost; and Hermione and Penelope saw it through mirrors, more than likely from Hermione telling Penelope of what she's discovered." Hermione nodded in agreement, but said nothing, letting him continue. "The 29th, another message was found. 'Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.' I put the clues together. Aragog said that a body was found in the bathroom-what if the person never moved on? So, I tried to get Severus, but Ron dragged me to Lockhart. He was packing, getting ready to run, not caring that a child was going to die…so Ron and I dragged him to the second floor girls lavatory, I asked Moaning Myrtle how she died. She said she saw, 'big, yellow eyes, over there' meaning by the sink. I figured since it was a Slytherin hideout, and they were known for their Parseltongue, that the password would need to be spoken in Parseltongue, so I hissed 'open' at the sink, to which they sunk into the ground and a pipe/slid was visible. We pushed Lockhart in first, and followed shortly thereafter. When we got to the bottom of the slid, we landed in a pile of bones. Lockhart took Ron's wand, and admitted to being a fraud-stealing other people's story, and writing it as his own, after obliviating - wiping memories - them. Luckily, Ron's wand had been broken earlier in the year, and Lockhart obliviated himself, but caused a cave-in, them on one side, me on the other. I continued onwards, finding a shed skin of about ten foot, before continuing on, coming to a set of door. I spoke 'open' again, and the door opened, revealing Ginny laying in the middle of the floor, and the diary by her side. I went to her, and a teenager stepped out of the shadows, saying his name was Tom Riddle, and showing me that he anagrammed his name," he did the same spell Tom had, spelling out, Tom Marvolo Riddle, before waving his hand, and it rearranging into I am Lord Voldemort. "He then summoned the Basilisk. I ran with my eyes covered, while Fawkes, the Headmasters supposed phoenix, came to my aid. He dropped the Sorting Hat, in which rested the Sword of Gryffindor, and attacked the Basilisk, blinding it. I dodged it when it lunged for me, having an acute sense of hearing and smell, twice, but the third time its aim was true, so I impaled it with the Sword of Gryffindor, the Sword coming out of the top of its head, but at a price…" he trailed off and rolled up his sleeve, rubbing at a raised wound, getting shocked inhalations from the group as they understood. "I was stabbed with a fang, but I didn't care. I got down from the statue and went to Ginny, who was being drained of her life force, and stabbed the diary thrice. Fawkes came and healed me afterwards…"

Severus gripped his hands together tightly, "for those unknowing, a phoenix's tears has healing abilities. It can bring one back from the brink of death…"

Harry nodded in agreement, knowing that he had been dying from the venom.

"What happened next?"

"Ginny and I returned to Ron and Lockhart, who had managed to dig out a hole big enough for us to squeeze through. Fawkes took us back to the lavatory, where we then went to McGonagall's office, where Dumbledore, Molly and Arthur, her parent's were. I explained what happened, and Ginny wasn't punished, having been possessed. Ron and I were awarded for Special Services to the School and two hundred points each. I exposed Lockhart as a fraud and he was sent to St. Mungos, a Wizarding Hospital." He shrugged, "we went home mid-June."

Lucius subtly sent him a grateful look for not mentioning his less than desirable behavior, getting a subtle nod, before Harry took a sip of drink, as Luna rocked Teddy.

"What happened next?" asked Natasha.

"Third year was quiet until we had to get on the Express. An older man was on the train, in the compartment I usually sit in. He was Remus J. Lupin, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. He appeared to be sleeping, so I told Ron and Mione, what Mr. Weasley had told me, when he pulled me aside a few moments before, about how Sirius Black had escaped Azkaban, how he was a Death Eater, a follower of Lord Voldemort, and how he was after me, going to kill me for defeating his lord. Anyways, about a quarter of the way to the school, the train halted, lights flickered, and Ron saw something moving out the window. A cold feeling settled into the compartment," Harry watched as Severus went to the kitchen and made Hot Chocolate, and continued, "and the door began to open, the hand moving it was decayed, its breath was rattling, its skin grey, and it wore a tattered black robe…" he shuddered, even as Severus handed him a cup of Hot Chocolate, getting arched brows from everyone.

"Chocolate is the recommended treatment after dealing with a Dementor…" he explained, drinking his own Hot Chocolate, with all the British Wizards, and Witches, doing the same. "We all just faced them a month ago, and even just talking of them brings back the feeling…"

They nodded and Harry continued. "It…it made me remember my dad and mother's death…"

"And your treatment at their home…" interrupted Tony, to which he shook his head.

"Not until the second encounter," Harry explained, and continued. "Remus used the Patronus, mine is a Koi," they nodded, knowing what he was talking about, "and sent the Dementor away. I passed out after that, only to awaken a few minutes later, to see Remus holding out a bar of chocolate. We found out that the Ministry had posted Dementors around the school, to look for Sirius Black. Anyways, the following day lessons began, with us taking new courses. Hagrid allowed me to greet and ride a hippogriff…hm…" he scratched his head, "hippogriffs have the head, wings and front legs of a giant eagle; the body, hind legs and tail of a horse-similar to a Griffin. They are also proud creatures." They nodded their understanding and Harry continued, "anyways, after following Hagrid's instructions on how to properly," he said the last word sharply, glaring at Draco, who looked down sheepishly, getting an arched brow from the group, "approach the creature, I was able to take a ride on him…"

Thor asked, "how to properly approach one?"

Harry nodded, "yes, like I said, they are proud creatures, and Hagrid had warned us not to insult them before allowing me to go anywhere near it. He said, and I quote, ""_Now, firs' thing yeh gotta know abou' hippogriffs is, they're proud. Easily offended, hippogriffs are. Don't never insult one, 'cause it might be the last thing yeh do. Yeh always wait fer the hippogriff ter make the firs' move. It's polite, see? Yeh walk towards him, and yeh bow, an' yeh wait. If he bows back, yeh're allowed to touch him. If he doesn' bow, then get away from him sharpish, 'cause those talons hurt._" So when I returned, someone *cough blond git cough* had to go and do exactly what he was told not to do, and insult the hippogriff. And he paid the price for it too, a broken arm, which he then went and cried to daddy about, who petitioned for the Hippogriff to be killed." Harry folded his arms over his chest, and glared at the two Malfoy men, both who looked sheepish.

He shook his head and sighed, catching the look Severus was giving both men, before continuing his tale. "Anyways, once more on Halloween, something went wrong. Sirius Black gained entrance into the Castle and slashed the portrait, the Fat Lady-real name unknown-guarding the Gryffindor dorms-my dorms, so we were forced to camp in the Great Hall while the Headmaster searched. The portrait was succeeded by another, Sir Cadogan. November 7th, had a Quidditch match, sporting event game, and the weather was terrible for it. The excitement of the game called forth the Dementors," gasps from the group, "and I fell from over…" he looked at Severus, "how far?"

"Over 100 meters in the sky." Their eyes widened, as he continued, "Dumbledore, Filius, Minerva, and I managed to slow your descent."

Harry inclined his head, and continued, "that is when I remembered my treatment at their house. Anyways, I was tired of being in the castle, and didn't, and wouldn't, ask my dad to sign my permission form to go to Hogsmeade, a little village near Hogwarts, so I snuck out of the Castle, using the Cloak I received in First Year, and a parchment given to me by my favorite twins..." the two gave him thumbs up, and he smiled and continued, the smile leaving his face. "I met up with Ron and Hermione and overheard McGonagall, Flitwick, Hagrid, Rosemerta, and Fudge-the first three being the Transfiguration, Charms, and Care of Magical Creature Professors, respectively, and the latter two being the landlady of the Three Broomsticks, which is a pub, and the Minister, respectively-talking about Sirius's supposed betrayal of my parents…but, uh, thanks to the Dementors I knew he wasn't the true culprit. Because I wanted my Uncle Padfoo, Uncle Mooy, or Uncle Hissy…"

Severus groaned at the last name. "Harry!"

He chuckled, "what? I was one year old when I came up with that name."

"Padfoo, Mooy, Hissy?" questioned Steve.

Severus explained, "Harry was a year old when he began speaking those names. Each of them were a pre-made nickname, due to the Animagus Transformation," he held up a hand to halt them, and continued, "just butchered by a one year old. An Animagus Transformation is as it sounds, the ability of a person to transform into an animal. Padfoo was actually Padfoot, which was Sirius Black's animagus nickname, as he was a large black dog. Mooy, however, was actually Moony, and he was a werewolf, Remus Lupin, to be exact. Hissy was actually supposed to be Night which was me." He stood and transformed, turning into a large black panther, before transforming back. "His biological father was Prong, to which Harry's Patronus shows, tattooed onto the Koi Fishes skin. His mother didn't have an Animagus, but she is represented as well, by the flowers-Lilies, as that was her name-wrapped around the Stag's neck."

"Why would he call you Hissy instead of Night?" asked Hermione, curious.

Severus shrugged, "I was always hissing at James-his father-and Sirius. Lily told me to stop having a hissy fit, and Harry picked up on the word."

Harry shrugged, and continued his tale. "Where was I? Ah, yes, I knew Sirius wasn't the betrayer, as I remembered wanting Padfoot, Mooney, or Hissy," he said, with a teasing smile thrown Severus's way, getting a light glare from said man. "I remember after mum was…" he paused a moment, before continuing, "killed, I saw a brown rat on the floor. I remember saying 'bad wormy' before screaming for either mum, dad, Padfoot, Mooney, or Hissy." He shook his head, "anyways, I knew he was innocent, but next thing out of my mouth is a death threat against him, and saying that I was going to stick my nose in it, cause I had no plans whatsoever to get involved with another dangerous stunt. Then the next day, we visited Hagrid to find out that Buckbeak, the Hippogriff, was to have a hearing on April 20th. Then, for Christmas I received a new broom, to which Hermione turned into the professors, fearing it was cursed. So, I talked to Remus about the Dementors and asked for lessons on the Patronus charm, which he agreed to help with, after the term started. So, I had my first lesson that Thursday we went back." He shook his head, "so Sunday, four weeks into the new term, and Sirius Black manages to get into Gryffindor Tower and slashes Ron's bed curtains. The castle was searched again, Sir Cadogan was fired, and the Fat Lady returned. A week later, we found out that Buckbeak was to be executed. Around Easter, Hermione hit Draco. Fast forwards to June 6th, the Divination professor told her second prophecy," he paused for a moment to remember the exact wording, before speaking, ""It will happen tonight. The Dark Lord lies alone and friendless, abandoned by his followers. His servant has been chained these twelve years. Tonight, before midnight... the servant will break free and set out to rejoin his master. The Dark Lord will rise again with his servant's aid, greater and more terrible than ever he was. Tonight... before midnight... the servant... will set out... to rejoin... his master..." I knew immediately that it meant Peter, but I didn't know how or where, until a large black dog was seen, dragging Ron under the Whomping Willow tree. We found Sirius Black in there, with the rat in his hand. Remus came in a few moments later, having heard the story, and revealed the rat to be Peter Pettigrew, also Known as Wormtail, otherwise known as the Potter's Betrayer. My body moved on its own when it hexed you, professor…" he said to Severus, who nodded and pulled out his wand, beginning a diagnostic charm on him.

"Keep going," he said, to which Harry did.

"We were careless. We knew Remus was a werewolf, and that that night was a full moon, but we figured we'd have more time. But Pettigrew transformed and ran off, Remus transformed and tried to bite us, but Sirius transformed and held him at bay, while we ran, straight to Hagrid's hut, where the executioner was. We waited for them to go inside and freed Buckbeak, luring him into the forest before I continued onwards, by the lake, where I cast the Patronus, being as over a hundred Dementors were swarming and trying to Kiss Sirius..."

"Kiss?" asked Steve, to which Lucius explained, "suck out your soul, leaving the person a vegetable…"

They paled, even the Gods, as Harry nodded.

"Yea, well I raced to the other side of the lake, grabbed Sirius, and landed on top of the castle, where Buckbeak was waiting for us. They flew off, going to find safety, so we returned to our dorm."

Harry gestured and Bill got him something to drink, getting a nod of thanks, even as he took a long sip.

"You're next year?" asked Steve, curious, but resigned to the fact that the boy was probably in danger again.

Harry nodded. "Next year started that summer. August 16th, I woke to a vision of Voldemort, in a homunculus, murdering a non-magical man who was caretaker for the Riddle House. I went to a Quidditch game with the Weasley's, illusions of them in that house, with dad nearby. He had a disguise charm on." Tony pointed at something on the wall, to see a ring. "That's the base for the charm so dad doesn't need magic to hold it one himself. Anyways, dad came to the game, the Death Eaters attacked at the Cup. I was blamed for allowing a house elf to hold my wand, which I didn't, and her casting the Dark Mark into the air. We were told that Hogwarts was hosting a tournament, the Triwizard Tournament, but it would only be for those of age, being seventeen or older. Few days later, and our Defense professor explained the three Unforgivable Curses to us…"

Lucius explained before they could ask, "the Triwizard Tournament is a tournament that allows the three European Schools-Hogwarts, Beaubaxton, and Durmstrang-to compete against one another." He took a breath, and continued, "the Unforgivables are three curses that earn a one way trip to Azkaban, wizarding prison. There are three, and they are: Avada Kedavra or the Killing Curse, which causes instant death, seen as a green flash; Crucio, or the Cruciatus Curse, which is excruciating pain, seen in a red light; and lastly, Imperio, or the Imperius Curse, that is used to control people, to make them obey, which is a yellowish green color. The last one can be fought, by strength of will and character…"

Harry nodded at him in thanks, and continued his story, "and demonstrated the curses on spiders. Ironically, he also taught us how to fight off the Imperius Curse, by using it on us." They hissed, but Harry ignored them and continued. "Onwards to that cursed day, Halloween. The champions were chosen from the three schools. Cedric Diggory from Hogwarts, Viktor Krum from Durmstrang, and Fleur Delacour," he waved at the blonde woman, getting raised brows from the group, "for Beaubaxton…"

"How is that a curse day?" asked Thor, interested, getting a frown from Harry.

"I was getting to that, Thor." Said man looked sheepish, and Harry continued, "As the naming ceremony was coming to an end, a fourth name came out of the goblet, mine." They frowned, even as he continued, "once more I was ostracized, even by my 'best friend." He shrugged, "November 24th, the day of the first task. We had to get passed a dragon and steal a golden egg. Did I mention it was a nesting mother? No? Well, it was. A seriously pissed off nesting mother, too. Four different breed of dragons, four different aggression levels. Cedric went first, getting a Swedish Short-Snout; Fleur went next, getting a Common Green Welsh; Viktor went next, getting a Chinese Fireball; and I went last getting a Hungarian Horntail, the fiercest of them all." he summoned his little replica, placing it on the table for the others to see. "Cedric transfigured a rock into a dog to distract her, while he went to get the egg, partially succeeding, as halfway there she turned to him, and burnt him. Fleur put hers to sleep, but the dragon snored and burnt her skirt. Viktor used the Conjunctivitis Curse to blind his dragon, but she broke her own eggs, and he lost points. And I…I summoned my broom and maneuvered her around, taking a slash to the shoulder, but still succeeded. We were told that the Golden Egg had the clue to the next round in it…"

Neville shuddered, "the thing screeched when opened out of the water," he said, getting interested looks from the people.

Harry saw and said, "I can get it if you want…"

"NO!" yelled the Britain Wizards, getting a chuckle from Harry, as he continued.

"But, wait until I'm under silencing wards, several layers, in fact…" he got incredulous looks from the group, "What? I don't want to hear it again. I listened to it enough that year. If it wasn't for Cedric I never would have known what was going on." He shook his head, "anyways, the egg was our next clue. Had a Yule Ball. Figured out the clue in January with Cedric telling me to take a bath with it. It spoke,

"Come seek us where our voices sound,

We cannot sing above the ground,

And while you're searching, ponder this;

We've taken what you'll sorely miss,

An hour long you'll have to look,

And recover what we took,

But past an hour — the prospect's black,

Too late, it's gone, it won't come back."

February 24th, was the Second Task. I had enlisted a House Elf's aid, who brought me gillyweed, allows the person to breath underwater, and used it to get what I'd sorely missed, which was apparently Ron. Hm, let see. Met up with Sirius, read hate mail, wanted to hex a news reporter, snuck into Hogsmeade, again, practiced for the Third Task…which arrived a month later. Cedric and I went into the maze first, since we were tied for first place, with it landing us in different parts of the maze. I had to deal with a boggart, being that turns into your worst fear, which was a Dementor, then Limbo Mist, which reverses gravity, then encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt…erm," he looked at Severus and Hermione, "how to explain that one?"

Severus shrugged, not having encountered it, while Hermione frowned, then shrugged.

Harry frowned before shrugging, and saying, "anyways, it's a hybrid between a Manticore and a fire crab," the four older wizards/witch inhaled sharply "and grew up to ten feet long. It resembled a giant scorpion with a stinger curled over its back." He frowned, before snapping his fingers, "do you know of the mythological creature Amphisbaena?" at their nods, he continued, "instead of heads on each ends, it was tails, and it was hard-skinned, with only the underbelly being its vulnerable spot." He snapped his fingers and a sketchbook flew to his hands, and he flipped through the pages, stopping and throwing it on the table. "That's a Blast-Ended Skrewt," he said, to which all of them looked at the drawing, paling at its looks. He took the book back and turned to Buckbeak, showing it to them, "that's Buckbeak the Hippogriff," he flipped threw it again, and showed it to them, "the Swedish Short-Snout," he flipped to the next page, "Common Green Welsh," the next, "Chinese Fireball. You saw the Miniature version of the Hungarian Horntail, but here's her drawing." Shows the Horntail. "The rest can be shown later. Now, where was I? ah! The blast-ended Skrewt. Then heard Cedric being tortured, only to find Viktor under the Imperius Curse, torturing Cedric. I stunned Viktor and we parted ways. I answered a riddle from a Sphinx," he turned to the page in the sketchbook, whilst simultaneously speaking, "which was:

First think of the person who lives in disguise,

Who deals in secrets and tells naught but lies.

Next, tell me what's always the last thing to mend,

The middle of middle and end of the end?

And finally give me the sound often heard,

During the search for a hard-to-find word.

Now string them together and answer me this,

Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss? "

He gave them a moment to think of the word, to which they said, "spider," getting a nod from Harry, letting them see the image before continuing.

"So, directly after the Sphinx, I encountered an Acromantula. Cedric and I worked together to defeat it before arriving at the Triwizard Cup. We argued over who should take it, and he decided we should take it together…" he sighed solemnly. "As soon as we arrived, incapacitating pain surged through my head. A raspy voice said to kill the spare. I was bound to a headstone, and a ritual took place. "Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son. Flesh of the servant, willingly given, you will revive your master. Blood of the enemy, forcibly taken, you will resurrect your foe." Its self explanatory, but the Headstone I was on was his father; Pettigrew cut off his hand, letting it fall into the human sized cauldron; and Pettigrew cut open my arm, letting it fall into the concoction." He rolled his sleeve up and showed the mark. "I trust everyone remembers how he was described last week?" they nodded and he continued. "Right, well, he used the Dark Mark on Pettigrew's arm to call his Death Eaters to him. He lectured/scolded them for a time, tortured me for a few moments…"

"How?" demanded Bruce.

"Cruciatus Curse," he said abruptly, before continuing on, "before he released me, and demanded I duel him. He tried to use the Imperius Curse on me, to make me bow, but I resisted, and he shot an Avada at me. I used the Disarming Charm that Severus used in Second Year, and because we had brother wands-had a core from the same creature-it forced Priori Incantatem, the winning wand, through a battle of will, forcing the loser to reproduce in reverse 'echoes' of recent spells. Due to his being the Killing Curse, the 'echoes' were the people he killed. Cedric was the first to return, wanting me to take his body back; Frank Bryce, the non-magical caretaker of Riddle Manor; Bertha Jerkins, a Ministry official who told Voldemort, after torture, of the Triwizard Tournament; and lastly…" he bit his lip before spitting it out, "my mum and dad…" they inhaled sharply, shocked, but he didn't let them speak, "they bought me time, so I went to Cedric, summoned the Cup, and landed back in the stadium." He shrugged, "a lot of people didn't believe me, but Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Fred, and George did." He shrugged. "I was called the winner, and gave the prize money to the Twins, to make a prank shop, to bring laughter back, cause we were going to need it." He looked at the twins, and continued. "Left the school soon after."

He shrugged as Fred got him something to drink, seeing that he needed it. He placed his drink down before excusing himself for a moment, coming back after a few minutes. "Sorry," they shook their heads, not minding the break. "Tell us the rest," said Clint.

Harry shrugged, "so, a few days after the end of school, a message came from Fred and George. They wanted to see me, having ignored the Headmaster's orders to leave me be. So, I met them in Diagon Alley, taking my new 'pet' with me."

They arched a brow, "new pet?" questioned Draco, to which he sniggered.

The Twins widened, "The Chinchilla!" Harry nodded, while sniggering. "What's so funny about a chinchilla?"

"Considering he didn't want to tell anyone of my existence, wanting to protect me, but he had a need of me, its funny to him that I was that Chinchilla," answered Tony, getting shocked looks from the group. "The goblins put a charm on the ring, that allowed me to be a different person or animal. I didn't feel like interacting with people, so I became an animal, one that Harry could cuddle if he needed it, which I knew he needed. He just saw his friend die, witnessed the rebirth of the Dark Lord, and had received no messages from his friends. He needed me." He shrugged at their shocked looks.

"Anyways, I took the chinchilla with me to see them, to which they told me that they had an idea of where they wanted to make their joke shop, but we were interrupted by a chill in the air. Two Dementors were in the Alley. The people in the Alley screamed, and I was annoyed at being interrupted. I used the Patronus, just as another Patroni joined it." He snorted, "I got a message from the Improper Use of Magic Office, and was told I had a hearing the 12th of August. It annoyed me, and the other person who used the Patroni, so she went around and got witness statements, being as she was in law enforcement, technically she was the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and told me she would meet me the day of the hearing." He shrugged, "well, I was taken to my godfather's home, Grimmauld Place…"

"Which was a dump," interjected Tony, to which Harry replied, "well, no one's lived there for six years. Of course it's a dump." Tony ruffled his hair, and let Harry continue.

"Where Molly forced us to clean. The day of the hearing came, found out that the Minister had changed the time and place, to eight that morning, in Court Room 10. I had a message sent to Amelia, and hurried to the Courtroom, where Fudge 'reprimanded' me for being a few minutes late. But a harried Amelia Bones stormed into the Room before we could begin." He smiled. "She was irate, absolutely, positively livid, actually. She tore into him, and the Wizengamot…" he trailed off, falling into the memory while Lucius explained.

"The Wizengamot is the Legislative and Judicial branch of Wizarding Britain," they nodded, understanding.

Harry shook himself from his memory. "Fudge ignored her words, though, and proceeded with the trial. When it came to my defense, Madam Bones, strode over to they jury, and tossed all fifty witness statements on the table, saying that it was a justified casting, or did they take her for a liar?" he chuckled, "then she demanded to know how they knew I did magic? Because Diagon Alley is so Magically inclined, my 'underage' casting shouldn't have even registered. Fudge turned an ugly red color, and dropped the charges. I just thanked her and went back to Grimmauld Place, where Sirius and Remus were waiting for me, so I ignored everyone and told them of how it went." He shrugged, "I ignored all of them except for Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Sirius, and Remus, cause I didn't really know the middle two, so I couldn't expect them to write me, the Twins had already gone against Dumbledore's rule, and the latter two had wrote to me, but it never made it to me, probably intercepted by Dumbledore." He shrugged. "Anyways, I stayed in Grimmauld Place until school began, only leaving to get my supplies. But the end of July, Sirius and Remus met Tony."

They looked at him in shock. "Why? How?"

"I had them take an oath not to tell anyone before I even risked it. But, they wanted to know why I was never in the house that Dumbledore said I was supposed to be, until they came for me." He shrugged, "so I made them take an oath not to reveal in anyway what I was going to tell them. And, once they made the oath, I sealed and silenced the room, and told them the truth. That I was adopted when I was five, live in the States, and only come here because of a Magical Binding Contract signed after I was born. My dad is a muggle superhero, and used to crazy things. That he's known of the Magical World since he adopted me…" he shrugged, and continued, "anyways, dad took off his ring, and turned back to his human form, making Sirius fall over in shock, and Remus gape. It was amusing. I also explained what dad did, that I needed him, and they understood. They thanked him, and talked to him for what seemed like forever, but was only an hour. But Sirius also told me of what was going on in the Order, Remus joining in every once in a while with something he heard that Sirius couldn't…"

"Why the end of July?"

Tony answered, "Harry was born the end of July, the 31st to be exact."

Neville snorted, "and I was born the day before him."

Tony arched a brow at him, and he nodded, silently telling him it was true.

Harry continued, "anyways, we went to Hogwarts, where we were told a pink toad was our new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor…"

Hermione scolded him, even as her lip twitched, "Harry!'

Said teen held his hands, and said "she did not deserve the title of Professor anymore than Lockhart did, Mione, and you know its true! She looked like a toad! And she was obsessed with pink! If I didn't know any better I'd think she was a toad animagus!"

Hermione chuckled. "Alright, get on with the tale."

"So, basically, I served a detention with Umbitch…" he rubbed his arm where Hermione hit him. "Brat!" he said, but he continued, "you know she was…" he harrumphed but continued, "the whole first month. Anyways, the 24th of September, Hermione convinces me to meet the prospective Defense Against the Dark Arts Club Members, cause Umbitch was teaching us theory, from the early twentieth century, and I accepted. October 9th, I found the Room of Requirements with the aid of Dobby, a House Elf. We had four meetings spread out over the remainder of the month. December, I had a vision of Arthur, the Weasley Patriarch, being attacked by Voldemort's snake in the Department of Ministry. Hm, January, I began Occlumency lessons with Severus…"

"The magical ability of closing ones mind from external penetration," Severus explained.

Harry nodded at him and continued, "ten prisoners of Azkaban broke free, all of whom were Death Eaters, and the worst was Bellatrix Lestrange, who was Sirius's cousin." He took a sip of his drink and continued, "end of February, had a vision of Voldemort interrogating Augustus Rookwood. March, Umbitch fired Trelawney only for Dumbledore to hire Firenze, a centaur. April, the Defense Club was sold out by one of our own, Dumbledore took the fall for it and left. Umbitch was made Headmistress…"

Steve asked, "why call her a…"

Loki piped in, "bitch?"

Harry arched a brow at them, but rubbed the back of his left hand, then laid it on the table, where the scar stood out. _I must not tell lies_ were plain for them to see. "She had me writing with a Blood Quill, which is illegal to use unless for official documents. She then had the whole of the Defense Club using one too. She also made the life of Creatures unbearable. There's a few other things, but I'll get to it in a moment." They nodded, "lets see, in May, the Twins left, advertising the Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes, their joke shop, as they went. June 18th, Umbridge attacked Hagrid, and he went into hiding. I had a vision of Sirius being tortured in the Hall of Prophecy, and tried to contact him, but Umbitch caught me. She used the Cruciatus Curse on me, until Hermione came and distracted her. Mione lead her to the Forbidden Forest, where she was carried off by the Centaurs when she called them 'filthy half-breeds.' Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and I flew off to rescue Sirius, riding on Thestral." He opened his sketchbook and showed them an image of the creature before continuing. "We went straight to the Hall of Prophecy, being cautious. But we couldn't find Sirius. So it was a fake vision. But I took the prophecy anyways, as it had my name. But the Death Eaters came in and we battled, moving around the Ministry. The Order of the Phoenix, a group to counter the Death Eaters and Voldemort, made by Dumbledore, arrived, with Sirius charging in. He began dueling Bellatrix, his cousin, and went back too far, falling into the Veil of Death." He took a breath, and continued, "the battle raged on, Voldemort appeared and tried to possess me, but the pain I was feeling at Sirius's death disgusted him, so he fled, but not before the Minister saw for himself that Voldemort had indeed returned. I was sent back to Dumbledore's office, where he revealed the original prophecy, that set everything into motion.

_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who've thrice defied him, born as the Seventh Month dies, and the Dark Lord shall mark his as his equal, but he will have a power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other, for neither can live while the other survives._

I destroyed Dumbledore's office in a fit of rage. Had he not hid it from me, we could have prevented a lot of things." He took a breath, "the year ended and I came home, and asked Alexander to place a block on me, I didn't want anyone but the Twins, Mione, Neville and Luna talking to me."

"Why?" asked Severus, curious, as he looked at the results.

"Because I blame Ronald Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Bellatrix Lestrange and Ginny Weasley for Sirius falling through the Veil."

"Why the Weasley's?" asked Severus, eyes narrowed on him.

"Because they watched as he fell, when they were directly beside him. All one of them had to do was grab his arm, and pull him away."

Severus conceded to the point.

"I stayed in the States until the First of September, taking a portkey to the platform 9¾, having gotten my ticket earlier. Everyone questioned where I had been but I said nothing. I wasn't in the mood to talk, as I knew the war was going to be picking up. And I was right. I was suspicious of Draco as soon as I got on the train, that he was up to something. Anyways, I began having private lessons with Dumbledore, where he showed me memories of Tom Riddle, from whomever would give them to him. He sometime between that time, found a cursed object, as his hand was blackened. We retrieved a memory from the new potions professor, Severus taking over the DADA position, that told us how many Horcruxes, soul pieces, Tom had made. Late June, Dumbledore and I went looking for a Horcrux, in a cave, only to find it was fake, and we learned of the existence of R.A.B. We returned from the cave to find the Dark Mark hovering above the school. We headed quickly to the Astronomy Tower, and Dumbledore had me get Severus…Death Eaters invaded the school. Dumbledore was killed. The Death Eaters fled. In July, we find out that Severus's mother was Eileen Snape. Remus and Tonks married. Then in August, Bill married Fleur. Ron, Hermione and I went into hiding, until September 2nd, when we infiltrated the Ministry, again, this time to get the Locket from Umbitch. Ron left us in early October, returning late December, the 28th, but Hermione and I were attacking in Godric's Hollow by Nagini, and barely escaped Voldemort, a few days prior."

"Godric's Hollow?" questioned Natasha.

"Harry's birthplace," answered Severus, solemnly, as Harry continued.

"There was an attempted ambush the 30th, when we were speaking to Xenophilius…"

Luna answered the unasked question, "my dad."

"Late March, we activated the Taboo on Voldemort's name, and were transported to Malfoy Manor. We were separated, Ron and I to the dungeons, Hermione upstairs to be tortured. Ron and I found Luna Lovegood, Garrick Ollivander-a wand maker, Dean Thomas, a Muggleborn classmate, and Griphook-a goblin, in the dungeons with us. Dobby came to our rescue. Peter Pettigrew was killed in the skirmish-he hesitated in killing me, and the hand Voldemort gave him strangled him. But Dobby died, taking a knife to the chest. We found ourselves in Bill's home, only staying a little while. April, Remus announced that he had a son. Beginning of May, we broke into Gringotts, the Wizarding Bank, and broke into Bellatrix Lestrange's vault, to get the Hufflepuff Cup, another Horcrux. From there, we headed straight for Hogwarts, suspecting a horcrux was hidden there, and it was, in the Room of Requirements. Then the Battle began. It raged on, we thought Severus died, I watched his memories, only to find out that Dumbledore had been planning to raise me as a pawn, but that he had been hexing me to act out of character."

Severus looked at him, shocked, "I didn't know I even had that memory…"

"You may have charmed yourself, for your protection…"

"Perhaps…"

Harry nodded, understanding, and continued, "but that changed when they almost killed me, cause dad took me in." he shook his head, and continued, "I saw how Dumbledore knew all along that something hiding behind the scar, but he wanted to give everyone hope and left it there...I was pissed, to tell you the truth, but I was going to pull a dad stunt. I was going to sacrifice myself to end the war. And I did, after telling Neville to kill the snake..."

"Worried the hell out of me, with good reason, I know, but still..."

Harry gave him an apologetic look but shrugged. "I walked into the Forest, stopped well away from the Death Eaters, and called my dad. Told him a brief summary and said my goodbyes, on the off chance I didn't survive. I ended the call, and walked to my death, for my dad, for my friends..." he sighed when Tony's hold tightened, and knew what he said next was going to upset him more. "I woke up in the train station and met Dumbledore. Kicked him a few times before noticing a whimpering thing under the bench, which he told me was Tom's soul. He told me I had a choice, to go on or return. I didn't hesitate to return, needing to finish what I started, but most importantly, needing to be there for my dad..."

Tony squeezed him, but Harry squeezed back.

"I woke to find I hurt like hell..."

Lucius growled, "that's because the bastard tortured you when he woke up."

Harry arched a brow, and he explained further.

"You were one of the last, Harry, and in his vicinity. His last anchor to the world. When it was destroyed, he felt it too, knocking him unconscious for a few minutes. When he woke, he Crucio'd you, flung you thirty feet into the air, and Crucio'd you some more, before forcing Hagrid to carry you to the castle."

"It pissed us off, and broke a few of us, but oh, Harry you should have seen it, should have seen Neville. We all despaired for a few minutes, before Neville, with a fury we'd never seen before, even when Bellatrix Lestrange escaped Azkaban, swiped the head off the snake with the Sword of Gryffindor, and charged into battle, breaking us from our despair, and restoring our fighting spirit."

Harry smiled at his friend, "good on you Nev."

Said man shrugged, "it pissed me off." He shrugged again.

Harry continued, "well, I needed a few minutes to get my bearings back, so while everyone was busy dueling, I put my invisibility cloak on. Got up after a few minutes, grabbed Neville's arm, pulled off my cloak, and pointed my wand at Voldemort, casting what everyone thinks is my favorite spell..."

"Expelliarmus!" called the younger adults, laughing.

Harry smiled and nodded, "our wands locked, so a battle of wills took place." Harry gave a devious smile, "he was gaining ground, until I distracted...taunted...him with the knowledge of his mortality. Let it be known that the man was adept at Wandless magic, including the Unforgivables. As soon as I saw the green beginning to pool from his finger, I summoned the Sword of Gryffindor and threw it at Voldemort, catching him in the shoulder."

"Wait," said Natasha, "wasn't the Sword used to kill a basilisk?" at Harry's nod, she continued, "wouldn't it have absorbed the venom?" Harry nodded.

"Those who said that the Killing Curse is a painless death, have, obviously, never been hit with it." At their looks he explained, "its like having 10 or more people casting the Cruciatus Curse on you," they inhaled, "but on the level of your soul..." he shuddered, remembering the pain.

"Are you certain that wasn't the Soul Piece separating from your soul? I mean it had 16 years to integrate with your own soul..." asked Severus.

Harry nodded, "I'm sure. But it probably did amplify its intensity."

"How can you be sure?" asked Clint, to which he sighed.

"Considering my mother screamed my name as the spell traveled to her, and didn't stop until a few seconds after it hit...and I screamed for mum when it hit..."

They closed their eyes, upset.

Several minutes passed before Severus spoke, "I do not know how to do a Soul Deep Scan, nor do I know anyone who can..."

Loki and Thor exchanged glances, "but we do." Everyone looked at them. "Technically its a two people process. One person reads the soul and directs the second in repairing it."

Thor and Loki exchanged looks, "It can take years to fully repair a soul though, although it depends on what caused it damage."

Harry frowned, "its probably best to wait until after the battle then." Everyone turned to him, and he answered the question. "There is no telling how far the opposing side, the Weasley's and whomever they've recruited, have fallen. No telling what spells they'd use."

"When are we going?"

Harry arched a brow, but saw their determination, and answered, "August..."

They nodded and Tony asked the two God, "how..? Who..?"

Thor answered, "one of them was here earlier, Heimdall. He is the...Soul Reader?" he looked at Loki, who nodded. "And Guide. That is because he is a..."

Loki answered, "prophet?"

Thor nodded, "that works, though that's not quite what he is. He is the Overseer of the Nine Realms, with extraordinary perception."

Loki shrugged, not arguing with him, as he knew he was a prophet.

"And Eir, is a Goddess/Valkyrie, who specializes in Healing," continued Thor. "Those two together, can heal a soul."

They nodded, and everyone looked at Harry, "are you certain you want to wait until after the Battle?"

Harry shrugged, then nodded, "it's not like it'll do more damage to wait. Best to do it all at once, if they even assist us."

They nodded and watched as Harry finished his drink, went to the bathroom, then returned, taking Teddy from Luna when he began crying. He flicked his finger, started the water, turned and another flick of a finger made a bottle, while he went to change Teddy. He then fed the baby, and burped him, before cleaning up the mess, and making a simple supper. They ate in silence as they took in all that had happened to him, not even knowing what happened in the last month, which Clint pointed out.

"What happened in the last month?"

Harry frowned at him, and placed Teddy in his bed, before going back to the table.

"After the Battle, Neville and Luna, literally, dragged me into the Hospital Wing…"

"Well, we knew you wouldn't go to see her, until very late that day…so we dragged you…"

Harry arched a brow at them, "I am a Natural Healer, Nev. I heal quicker than others, and have Healing Abilities that surpass anyone else." He ignored their wide eyes, and continued his tale, "where Madam Pomfrey set me up in a private room, and knocked me unconscious. I woke later that day, and had five visitors-Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ron and Ginny Weasley."

The others gripped their neighbor tightly, knowing nothing good could come of it.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes, "they were talking about how to go about giving me a Love Potion, and Impregnate Ginny, to get my vaults, which they claimed I was naïve, for not realizing I had more than one." He gave a smirk, "I knew I had more than one vault during Third Year, when I visited the Wizarding District here, I just couldn't access them without the rings." He shook his head, "anyways, they continued speaking of ways to make me a member of their family, to support them for the injuries Fred accumulated, before they went silent as Pomfrey came in. They soon left and, when Pomfrey left, I snuck out, went to the Shrieking Shack, where Severus had been attacked. I found him barely conscious, empty vials by his side, sent a quick Patronus to Minerva and Kingsley about his memories in the Headmaster office, and healed him…"

Loki nodded, "you had gold eyes when you were aiding me."

Harry arched a brow, then shrugged, "don't know. Maybe had something to deal with Natural Healing." He shrugged again and continued, "anyways, Kingsley and Minerva sent a message back, asking where I was, and I told them the Shrieking Shack." He shrugged, "it took them a few minutes to get to me, but I continued healing Severus…"

Bruce waved a hand, getting his attention, to which he asked, "why did Severus need healing?"

Said man answered, "I was bit by Nagini, Voldemort's pet snake, on the throat." His hand went to the scar, fingering it, as he continued, "I managed to wake up shortly after Harry left me, and took some anti-venom, that Voldemort didn't know I made, and blood replenishing potions. I fell to sleep again and woke when I heard noise in the tunnel, only to blurrily see Harry." He dropped his hand, "the thing is Nagini's venom slows the healing process. Arthur Weasley had been bitten by her two years previously and was still bleeding hours, even days later."

Their eyes widened, and Harry allowed them a moment to absorb that before continuing.

"Anyways, I told Minerva, Kingsley, and Severus what I had overheard, and all three of them urged me to go to Gringotts, to get my accounts accessed and protected. I did, two days later. I found out my mum was a half-blood…"

Severus clasped his hands together tightly. "How…?"

Harry looked at him, "first, she never knew, but she was adopted by the Evans when she was two, after her parents died in the First War with Voldemort. Mum was actually Riddle's cousin, descended from an off branch…"

Shocked silence from the Britain's.

"You really were the Heir of Slytherin?" choked out Draco, getting a pat on the back from his dad, even as Harry nodded.

He continued, watching Severus, concerned, "as far as I could tell she never had Parseltongue-could be too much time passed. So, I found out I had twice the claim on the Slytherin title…"

"Twice?" asked Lucius.

Harry nodded, "direct descendant, and Magic's decree." Lucius nodded and Harry continued, watching as Lucius wrapped his arms around Severus's waist. "I claimed the Potter and Black Lordships, finally, and found that dad was descended from Gryffindor and Peverell, so took those Lordships as well, and mum was descended from Emrys…"

"Wouldn't she be a pureblood then?" asked Natasha, to which Harry shook his head.

"My Grandfather was descended from both Slytherin and Emrys, whilst my grandmother was a non-magical."

Natasha nodded, and Harry continued, "anyways, I blocked access to anyone not knowing the password, and considering only two people might speak the language, I should be safe, cause I doubt she'll guess my password…"

"Two people..? You mean Parseltongue? Wouldn't you be the only one?" asked Charlie, to which Harry shook his head, and Hermione answered.

"Harry and I believe that once you learn it, it doesn't leave you. But we can't test that theory…" she trailed off, and Harry took back up.

"Anyways, after that, we began rebuilding Hogwarts, and the surrounding lands. I met up with Andromeda, who I met before sixth year, and met Teddy. It was a week before I heard the talk starting up of sending people to Azkaban. It was also around this time that Andromeda told me that she was ill, stage four stomach cancer. She wouldn't hear a word of me healing her, wanting to join her husband, daughter and son-in-law, so she spoke of getting me custody of Teddy, and had the paperwork drawn for it. It took a few days for the papers to be processed and then came the comments about the Creatures, those being Vampires, Werewolves, Giants-being either killed, in the latter case, or neutered. It wasn't until the day before I called you, dad, that they-the Weasley five-came around demanding I hand over Teddy to be neutered. I refused, and found out that they had brought Aurors with them." He snorted, and stood, heading to the sink, getting himself something to drink, "I began a duel with ten people," sharp inhale, "the five Weasleys and five Aurors, and the noise drew the attention of my, at the time, guests," he waved towards the British people, and continued. "We left the house, having been planning to come here anyways, and fled. They gave chase and pursued us, but I had Teddy, and wasn't about to risk him, nor would Severus or Lucius hear of it. We split up, Hermione, Luna, Fred, and I; George, Neville, Bill, and Fleur; and Severus, Lucius, Draco, and Charlie. The last group distracted them, but the older two got tortured, Cruciatus and cutting hexes. Charlie and Draco carried them to our meeting point, and we set up camp, having lost our pursuers, and worked on healing them, this is when I called you. When we got off, we rested for a few minutes only for Ron to stumble across us. He shot a Sectumsempra at Teddy, all while bragging about sending him to a werewolf camp, and making camps for the other creatures." He gave a grim smile, "so I did to him what they planned to do to the Creatures; I neutered him." They chuckled and Harry nodded and continued, "so while he was unconscious from that, I took the others away, apparating where ever I could think of to get them to safety. Then we got here, having no other trouble…"

They sat back, and thought of what they'd heard all day.

Clint asked, "what happened to Umbitch?"

The others shrugged, not knowing, or caring.

Harry, however, answered, "she was mauled by a feral werewolf," he saw them arch a brow and said, "Greyback," getting a wince from the Britain's.

Severus explained, "Greyback was Remus Lupin's creator. He was one of the oldest werewolves and he liked changing children."

They frowned, and looked at Harry, questionably, to which he answered, "I stumbled on them before heading into the Forest. I used Sectumsempra on Greyback, cutting off his head, and tried to stop her bleeding, but she was losing blood too quickly. And I didn't have any potions with me." He shrugged, "I'm not that cold-hearted. I did try to help her, however, I didn't mourn her." He clenched his hand. "I had a permanent reminder of her hatred, and bitterness."

They nodded, understanding.

Harry covered his mouth as he yawned, "now, I don't know about you, but I'm tired. I'm going to bed."

They startled but stood as well, having finally noticed the time.

Harry scooped up Teddy, soothing him when he began to cry, before saying goodnight, and taking him to his room, changing his diaper, before laying him in his bed, his teddy bear playing his music, while Harry got ready for bed.

A knock on the door, and Harry hurriedly answered it, to find Loki. "What is it…Loki?" Harry frowned, as he didn't answer, and waved his hand in front of his face, "Loki? Loki? LOKI?"

The god blinked at him, looking to see an irate teen. "Yes?"

Harry sighed, grateful that he finally got a response from the man. "Did you want something? I want to go to bed. I have a headache starting…"

Loki frowned at that, and placed his hands on Harry's head, sending his magic into him.

Harry sighed, grateful for the relief, before looking him in the eyes, "what can I do for you?"

Loki frowned at him, hand moving to the nape of his neck, as he looked in his eyes, searching for signs of pain. Seeing that it receded, he then asked, "will you allow me to court you?" startling Harry.

Harry stared at the god, wide eyed, "why?"

Loki arched a brow, "I wish to get to know you better, and I find myself interested in you."

Harry stared at him, and Loki sensed what he was thinking.

"I can get along with your dad, I just haven't because he hasn't forgiven me for the Chitauri, even knowing I wasn't in my right mind."

Another voice spoke, "I'll work on that," startling the two men, to see Tony.

Harry sighed, and covered a yawn. "Hi, dad. What do you need?"

"Came to say goodnight, only to find Loki here."

Harry snorted, not believing him, before he turned to Loki, "we'll see." He winked at him, "ask again when I'm not half asleep, or suffering from a headache."

Loki cracked a smile, and watched as Harry went back to his room, before turning to Tony.

Said man crossed his arms over his chest and stared at him. "Are you seriously interested in my son, Loki?"

Loki looked at him for several minutes, before giving a nod.

Tony searched his eyes, and nodded, "then if he says yes, you can court him. Just don't do anything to hurt him, he's had enough of that for several lifetimes. And keep him safe…"

Loki nodded and left the floor, heading to his own room, where he thought of the green eyed teen, who was thinking of him, before they fell to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

DO NOT OWN! JUST BORROWING THE CHARACTERS!

_Harry phone conversation_ **_Hestia phone conversation _**

**_Kingsley phone conversation_** **Severus phone conversation**

***Minerva*** **-Slughorn-**

**~Loki~ ^Blaise^ #Hermione#**

The rest of June, followed by July, passed by quickly, and quietly, with a few things happening, such as:

Loki doing as was suggested and asked Harry, again, a few days later, to court him, which Harry accepted;

Everyone training harshly;

Thor returning to Asgard to tell the All-Father of the happenings, and to ask for Heimdall and Eir's assistance in a few months, while explaining the Battle to him, and what Harry said about the Killing Curse, to them;

A call between Harry and Hogwarts, where he told them that he was returning in a few weeks, to help free them; and,

An eighteenth birthday party for Neville and Harry, lasting well into the night for both teenager's day.

But, soon, August was upon them and Bill and Fleur celebrated a year's marriage. But, Harry called them into the communal room August 6th, and told them, "we leave tomorrow."

Hermione asked, "where are we heading? I doubt Hogwarts is a good place too go; they probably have it watched…"

"And Grimmauld is most likely compromised as well," Harry said, getting nods from everyone, "So we will be going to Potter Manor. We'll contact Kingsley from there, and begin the rescue three days from then."

"Why three days?" asked Clint.

"I'm apparating 20 people over the Atlantic Ocean, that's over 3,740 miles…"

"Why not portkey? Or fly?"

"Portkeying has a limit per item; flying takes too long," answered Harry. "And I want to get an idea of where the Bases are, so I need to get there early, unless everyone else wants to meet me there after taking a jet?" they shook their head, not wanting to let him go alone. "So, what I'd suggest is for everyone to pack what they might need."

They nodded and watched him walk out the room, Loki following.

Loki asked once out of sight, "what are you going to do about Teddy?"

Harry looked at him over his shoulder, "I'm going to ask Alexander if he'll watch him for a few days, a week at most."

With that, Harry called Alexander, who greeted him, "Harry, to what do I owe this call?"

"I need a favor," he arched a brow, listening, "I was wondering if you'd watch Teddy for me…" the brow rose higher and Harry continued, "I'm heading to England for a few days, and don't want to take him with me…"

Alexander grew solemn, "I see. Yes, I'll watch him. How long do you think you'll be? When do you leave?"

"At most a week, is the hope. I leave tomorrow…"

Alexander nodded, "I'll come get him in the morning."

Harry nodded and said, "thank you. Hopefully, this is the last issue…"

Alexander nodded, even as Harry's eyes flickered to Loki.

"Although I doubt it will be…"

Alexander and Loki arched a brow.

"The one who possessed Loki hasn't appeared yet. He will probably be an issue later."

Both men frowned, but nodded, understanding, and Alexander hung up.

Loki wrapped his arms around Harry, holding him tightly, knowing he doesn't want to leave the four month old.

Harry wrapped his arms around Loki, laying his head on his chest. "I really don't want to leave him Loki…"

"I know," he fell silent, not knowing how to comfort the teen. "We should go pack…"

Harry nodded, and separated from Loki, giving him a peck on the cheek, before going to his room, and packing a bag for Teddy and himself, enough to last them a week, leaving the bags by the door, before joining the others in the communal area.

Loki, having already explained about Teddy's placement for the week, wrapped his arms around the teen, and guided him to the couch, sitting beside him.

"I'm fine Loki. I just have to get used to it."

Loki tightened his arms, getting raised brows from the Avengers-the Britain's already figuring out that they were courting.

Harry ignored them and curled up beside him, laying his head on his shoulder, listening to Teddy's baby babble.

The Avengers looked at the confused, but said nothing.

Hours later, Harry took Teddy to his room, Loki following, fed and changed him, before rocking him.

Once they were out of the room, Clint asked, "what's going on with those two?"

Tony rolled his eyes, but answered. "they're courting," they Avengers eyes widened, even as he continued, "and have been for the last two months; they've been very discreet, but having to separate from Teddy has upset Harry."

Clint asked, incredulous, "and you're okay with it?"

Tony folded his arms over his chest, "of course. As Loki pointed out to Harry, he was innocent of the Chitauri Invasion-he was under mind control, after all-and I'm not about to stop Harry from being with someone who interests him, especially when its mutual."

They fell silent, not knowing what to say to that.

The next morning, a solemn Harry watched as Teddy was taken home by Alexander. He abruptly, and swiftly, entered the house, startling the occupants.

"Harry?" Tony asked, hesitantly.

He looked at the gathered group. "Lets get this over with, so I can come home to my boy..."

They nodded, and Severus warned them, "those who haven't apparated, you're liable to feel nausea or even be sick. It is what happens when one apparates for the first time..."

Lucius added, "and its worse Internationally, though not many have the strength to go too far. Most they can do is cross states..."

Severus continued, "it feels like you're being shoved through a narrow tube...although now that I think about it, when we arrived, it didn't feel like apparation," he turned to Lucius, "if it had been, we would have been awake."

Lucius frowned, and nodded, before they turned to Harry, who shrugged.

"I just told my magic to transport is from here to there." he shrugged, and Severus frowned.

"Maybe that is the way Merlin teleported. I didn't feel any ill effects, did you?" he asked Lucius, who shook his head.

Tony asked, "how does this work?"

"You have to have contact with the person transporting you, even if its a chain effect."

"Chain effect?" questioned Steve, to which Severus replied, "yes, chain effect. Such as Loki or Tony touching Harry, then someone holding onto them, etc."

Steve nodded his understanding.

They placed their hands on the person in front of them, and waited for Harry, who checked to see if they were ready, summoned the bag of bags, and thought of them getting to Potter Manor safely. They disappeared with nary a sound, landing in the entrance hall.

Harry said to them, "stick your finger in the Griffin's mouth," he waved at the griffin statue, before continuing, "if you wish to go any further. It'll take a sample of your blood, and key you into the wards, allowing you to come and go."

They did as told, and followed Harry, heading to the right, to the Dining Room. "It is now 11 o'clock, there being a five hour difference between New York and here. I'm going to call Kingsley, and let him know we're here. Then I'll show you around, unless you wish to explore?" they shook their heads and Harry nodded, having thought that was the case.

He pulled out his phone, and dialed Hestia's number.

**_Harry? Is that you?_**

**It is.**

_**Is everything ok?**_

_Who all is with you?_

_**Everyone is. We're outside by the lake with the centaurs, merfolk, grindylows, a few of the more civilized Acromantulas...**_

Harry hummed. _Are we on speaker?_

_**Yes**_, she answered immediately, as everyone began calling out greeting for a few minutes, before falling silent. **_What is it, Harry?_**

_I have arrived in England...we retaliate in three days._

Silence before they began to cheer.

Kingsley spoke up, _**speaking of, Harry, we have a spy in the enemy camps...**_

_Who? And why?_

**_Dean Thomas. And he overheard their plans, and it disgusted him, especially considering Teddy is a baby, who had nothing to do with the war, and his creature parent fought on our side..._**

Severus spoke then, **is he aware of how dangerous that is? If they find out that he's a spy, they could torture or kill him.**

Silence for a moment before Kingsley said, **_I take it you brought reinforcement?_**

_Indeed_, Harry drawled, getting chuckles.

Hestia asked, **_did you tell her majesty, Harry, about another possible battle?_**

_I did,_ silence, from both groups, _a few weeks after we left. I called her and told her the happenings, as well as the Prime Minister. _He sighed_, they'll probably want to talk to me afterwards, an official report._

Kingsley snorted, **_anyways, Harry, I mentioned a spy for the reason. He mentioned that Ginerva is pregnant, supposedly with your child._**

Silence before breaking glasses were heard, _how the hell is that possible, Kingsley? I never slept with her, hell I wasn't even interest in her!_

***Then why date her in sixth year?*** Asked Minerva.

I_ was under the influence of a Love Potion; Severus, Madam Pomfrey, and a Healer where I went have evidence of that. _

Silence, before a gravely voice spoke, **-there are potions that can cause pregnancy without having intercourse.-**

_Professor Slughorn..._

**Yes there are**, agreed Severus, **but she wouldn't have the skill level to make it...**

_But would Molly?_

**Yes**, answered Severus after a few moments. **But it would need something of him, something with his DNA...**

**#Such as hair or blood?#** Asked Hermione.

**Yes**, to which Harry sighed.

_She could have gotten it from anywhere. Blood or hair from my stay in the Hospital Wing; blood from Ron's attack_.

Loki spoke, placing his hand on Harry's shoulder, **~before we panic, how about we actually prepare for the battle to come, and actually find out if she is in fact pregnant with his child?~**

Silence before someone asked, **^just who all do you have with you, Potter?^**

_Zabini, I have a few people, 19 others in fact, including Severus, Hermione, and Draco. _

**^And does the Queen know?^**

_She does. I knew they wouldn't let me come alone._

**^And how many are Muggle?^**

_Three_, Harry answered, _But they decided to come and bring Wizarding Britain into the 21st century, plus they've signed the Statute. _

**^And the others? I know you took eleven Wizards/Witches with you.^**

_Hm, three are American Witch/Wizards..._

**^And the last two?^**

_Norse Gods..._

Silence from everyone, but the ones in the manor. **^You have two Gods on your side? Do you not see how incredible that is?^**

_They're my friends first..._

The twins snorted at that but said nothing at Harry's glare.

_Anyways, we need to plan. Like I said, we retaliate in three days, that gives us time to plan, rest up and stock up. Any ideas?_

**^Shouldn't we be asking you that?^**

Harry sighed. _Give me a day to think about it. I'll tell you then._

They agreed and hung up, causing Harry to sigh. He stood, and stretched.

"Harry?" asked Tony, getting a small smile.

"Come, I'll give you a tour, then I have to get planning."

They nodded and followed, heading to the hallway. "Anyways, that way," point to the left, "is the Entrance Hall." They nodded, and walked to the right, "the Kitchen is here and House Elf quarters; there's a door connecting the Dining Hall and Kitchen. This is the ground-floor Library, mostly books bought in the recent years, in this case, eighteen years ago, both Magical and Non-Magical, a restroom, a sitting room, and an entertainment room, before leading to the Entrance Hall again." He gestured at the wall behind Loki, and said, "that leads to the below ground things, such as a Potions lab, and storage unit, the Dungeons, and a Training Room." He went to the wall directly in front of the door, and stepped through, poking his head out, "this leads to the upstairs. Come." They followed after him only for him to stop at the first level, and step forwards. "This is the second floor, or more accurately, the Library." They poked their heads out, and their eyes widened at the size of it, even as Harry grabbed Hermione. "You can come here later, Mione. Let me finish the tour first."

She pouted, but nodded.

Harry continued up the stairs, the others following, and said, "the third floor is another Training Room. Fourth floor is the Sleeping Quarters, with each of the rooms being little apartments, basically, each having a bedroom, bathroom, kitchenette, a small dining room, and sitting room. The Fifth Floor, is another training room." They went back to the Ground Floor, and Harry hesitated, before grabbing Severus's and Tony's hand and dragged them with him, heading to the First Level Underground, the others following, curious. "Right, well, I left out a room down here."

"And what room is that?" asked Tony and Severus, simultaneously.

Harry stopped them on the bottom stair, and looked at the nervously, "the Portrait Room…" Severus's eyes widened, as Harry dragged them along again, dragging them into the room, with the others exchanging looks, and following.

Severus froze in the doorway, to which Harry turned to him. "Come Sev. There's someone who wants to talk to you…"

The black haired man moved forwards, the others following, halting when the others did, Severus frozen, for several minutes, before he breathed out, "Lily…"

Tony froze as a portrait of a beautiful red headed woman looked up, and a smile crossed her face at the sight of Severus.

"Sev…"

"Snivellus…you've gotten old…"

Harry chuckled when Lily smacked the other man upside the head. "James Charlus Potter! If you cannot behave, then you can go to another portrait!"

He silenced himself as Severus snapped out of shock, and he sat in front of the portrait, the others taking a seat, Lucius beside Severus, his hand in Severus's as support.

Severus snorted, his brain finally registering James's insult. "I'm not as old as I look. I've had a glamor on since my sixteenth year…"

"Why?" demanded James.

He arched a brow, "because I haven't trusted Dumbledore since I was eleven years old, when he allowed you, and your friends, to get away with bully me, and the other Slytherin, Potter. In the disguise of pranks."

James frowned but said nothing.

Lily asked, "why would you have to hide?"

Severus looked at her, and dropped the glamor. His skin paled, his eyes gained a red tint, and his canines sharpened.

James inhaled sharply, "you're a vampire."

"Indeed," he said, reapplying the glamor. "The only time I take my glamor off with is my mate, until now, who is the only blood source I need."

Lucius squeezed his hand, "I, too, wore a glamor…"

James head snapped to him, "MALFOY!" he growled, before looking at the crowd. "How did all of you get in my home?!"

Lily brightened, knowing how, and scanned the room, finding who she was looking for by an ancestor's portrait. "Harry? My Harry?"

James went silent, as said person spoke, from where he was, "hello mum."

"Will you not come and let me look at you?"

"I thought you'd want to talk to Sev a moment," he said.

"Come, I want to see you…" she pleaded, and they cleared a path for him.

"Look at you," she breathed, tears gathering. "How old are you?"

"I just had my eighteenth birthday eight days ago," he answered.

James folded his arms over his chest, "why are there so many people in the Manor, son?"

Harry shrugged, "we're using it as a base of operations…"

"Base of Operations? For what?" asked James.

Harry shrugged, not feeling up to explaining it.

Bill stepped forwards, "Mr. Potter, Mrs. Potter. I don't know if you'd recognize me, as the last time we met, I was ten years old, but my name is Bill formerly Weasley…" recognition flashed on their faces. He nodded and explained everything to the two, including introducing the people as they came up, while Harry went back to his ancestor's portrait, Loki following.

"Who is this, Harry?"

Said man looked at him, "this is my ancestor, and one of the Founders of Hogwarts. This is Godric Gryffindor."

The portrait inclined his head, but said nothing, listening to what the others were explaining.

Harry caught Severus's eyes and mouthed, '_going to the Dueling Room_,' pointing upwards, to which he nodded, getting Lucius' attention, to see the couple leaving the room.

Am hour later, a fuming and heartbroken James and Lily looked around, noticing that they couldn't spot Harry.

"Where's Harry?"

Severus answered, as the other's looked around frantically, "he and his suitor went to the Training Room upstairs."

They all looked at him, "when did they do that?"

"When Bill began explaining the situation to Lily and Potter."

Potter sputtered, "suitor?! Since when does Harry have a suitor?!"

"Since mid-June. That is also why Loki didn't make a noise when his name was mentioned."

"You said the upstairs Training Room?" asked Lily, to which he nodded, and she disappeared, James, Godric and Ignotus following.

The others followed, stopping in the viewing section, eyes wide at the destruction around them, even as Harry continued moving, dodging the Dummies spells, with Loki at his back. Harry reached back and linked arms with Loki, throwing him over his head at a dummy, and used the momentum to kick another in the face, grabbing its wand arm, and slinging the dummy into the wall. Loki took a running leap, over Harry's head, kicking another in the face, blasting it with his magic. Both men landed, side by side, before Harry took a breath, and waved both hands, two different spells coming from his hands, Sectumsempra and Expelliarmus, the former slicing various size cuts into the dummy, and the latter snatching the wand from the dummy, before he followed up with an Avis charm at the former, and a Reducto at the latter. Loki blasted another, before grabbing Harry and jumping to the side, barely avoiding a green light.

The audience gasped, "isn't that dangerous?"

Bruce asked, "what do you mean?"

"That was the color of the Killing Curse…" answered James, eyes focused on his son.

The three non-magical's eyes widened.

Harry and Loki blasted the dummy before quickly finishing off the last few, and stopping, Harry chuckling from the adrenaline, and bounced over and kissed his cheek.

"You feeling better now?" asked Loki.

Harry shook his head, "I'll feel better when I'm back with Teddy, and this confrontation is over with." He shrugged, "I'm a worrier…"

Loki cupped his cheek, "not to mention you're worried about whether or not the Weasley chit is pregnant by a potion."

Harry sighed, not arguing the point, and laid his head on Loki's chest.

A throat clearing brought their attention to their audience, and an upset Lily, with her hands on her hips.

Harry arched a brow at all of their upset faces. "What happened now?"

"The Killing Curse? Really? Have you lost your mind?"

Harry looked at Hermione, confused, "what are you on about?"

"The Green Light? Before you decided to destroy the last few dummies."

He looked confused for a moment longer, before it cleared up. "That was a magically crafted dart with Draught of Living Death in it, combined with a color changing charm, to mimic the Killing Curse." He shrugged, "don't want to become complacent as there's no telling what might be used. In the event we had been hit with it, that dummy," he waved towards the corner where a dummy sat, "was to stop the simulation and counteract the Draught."

They fell into silence, "what made you decide to use the Draught of Living Death?" asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged, "it was the closest in similarity to the Killing Curse that I know. And we didn't want to use an actual Killing Curse."

Tony came and wrapped his arms around him. "How are you?"

He shrugged, "a little tired now, but I have to think of a plan for the battle, the last one I hope for a while…and wanting my Teddy Bear…"

Tony tightened his hold on him, while James asked, "Teddy Bear?"

Harry blinked at him, "did they not explain Teddy?"

James and Tony shook their heads, as Tony said, "we mentioned the Battle, but not Teddy, before they decided they wanted to see you."

Harry nodded, and leaned against Tony and Loki. "Teddy is my godson…he was born to Remus," sharp inhalation, "and Nymphadora Tonks, daughter of Andromeda and Ted Tonks, who was seven years older than me…"

"I remember her," they said simultaneously.

"You said 'was'? Both of them are dead then?"

Harry sighed, "yes. And there goes an hours worth of work down the drain."

The portraits exchanged confused looks, and Harry explained, "I left the room so I didn't have to hear it all again. I already relive it enough, I don't want to see it more. But, instead of finishing the story before finding me, you came to me midway…"

Loki tilted his face up to his. "You never mentioned dreaming of it still…"

Harry looked into his eyes. "Every few days. That's when I ask to talk to the Mind Healer. It'll probably be years before I don't dream about it Loki. I think they call it PTSD, only I have seven years worth to wade through…"

Loki sighed and pulled Harry from his father, wrapping his arms around him, and resting his chin on his head. "Explain the rest to them please. I'm going to the library to plan this next confrontation."

Tony nodded, and Harry dragged Loki with him, sitting in the chair, leaning into Loki's side. "I don't know what to do, Loki. I'm more of the plan on the move type of person."

Loki kissed his temple. "First, take a deep breath and release. Again." He waited as Harry did as told before speaking again. "Now, are we taking prisoners? Killing everyone? Maiming everyone?"

Harry looked at him, "I'd rather not kill or maim all of them, only if absolutely necessary…"

Loki nodded, "ok. So prisoners…where are you going to house them?"

"At the beginning, in the Ministry cells, so that we can investigate Azkaban and see what needs to be done…"

Loki nodded, "okay. Now," the others came in but was ignored, "where is the confrontation to take place, and how do we lure them there?"

Harry frowned, and looked at Lucius, "exactly how many of the people are behind this idea?"

Lucius looked at him, and answered, "about 1/5 of the population. And they expected you to be behind it too. There are those who aren't behind it that fake it so that they don't have to go into hiding-they can't afford it."

Harry nodded and frowned, before he looked down. "Little Hangleton," he said after a moment. "its close by and not overly populated."

Loki nodded and asked, "and the lure?"

Harry's frown deepened, "me?" the others looked fit to protest, but Loki silenced them with a look.

"Why you?" he asked, curious.

Harry tossed him the newspaper, which Loki looked at, and read aloud,

_Harry Potter, the Savior or New Dark Lord?_

_It is a common knowledge that Harry Potter defeated the Darkest Wizard of our time. However, what is now unknown, is was it to save us, or to take his place?_

_Harry Potter, aged 17, fled from his best friend, Ronald Weasley, when the newly appointed Head Auror went to see him about joining the Auror Corps. The reason is unknown why, and so Head Auror Ronald Weasley has tasked us to help capture his best friend._

_Anyone with information pertaining to the man is to contact the Ministry of Magic immediately._

They sat in silence for several minutes before they cussed.

"So the Weasley has lied to the public," said Draco, frowning.

All of them frowned, but after a few moments, Neville asked, "so, what's the plan, Harry?," getting raised brows from the group.

Harry bit his lip, and summoned his sketchbook, and began drawing, "from Voldemort's mind, Little Hangleton is a small town. This," he tapped the drawing, "is what it was like from three years ago. I'll go investigate it in a little while to see how much has changed. From what I recall, the Riddle and Gaunt houses were located on the largest lands, on opposite ends..."

"Why would you know anything of the Gaunts and Riddle's, who sound muggle?" asked James.

"Why would you have any knowledge from Voldemort's mind?" asked Lily.

Harry frowned, sighed, and blinked at them.

"The Riddle's were muggles. I know of them because the previous Dark Lord was from both lines..."

The portrait's eyes widened, "he was a half-blood?"

Harry made an agreeing noise, before looking at the Godric portrait. "The Gaunts were the descendants of your old friend and fellow Founder, Salazar Slytherin."

The red head's brows arched, but he said nothing.

Harry turned to Ignotus, "he was also descended of your elder brother, Cadmus, who married into the Slytherin-turned-Gaunt line."

He inclined a head but said nothing.

"And I have knowledge from Voldemort's mind because we had a mind connection." They arched a brow, but said nothing.

Harry turned back to his companions and said, "as I was saying..."

"Wait!" said James, "how and who was Voldemort really?"

Harry sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, to which Loki came to his side.

"Voldemort was born Tom Marvolo Riddle, to parents Merope Riddle nee Gaunt, and Tom Riddle Sr, on December 31st, 1926. But Sr wasn't in the picture..."

"Why?" interrupted James, getting a brow twitch.

"Considering he didn't voluntarily marry her, or sleep with her..."

Godric's eyes narrowed. "Explain."

Harry sighed and closed his eyes, counting backwards from 100.

James opened his mouth to agree with his ancestor, when Hermione spoke, "leave him be for a few minutes sirs. Let him calm down..."

Godric arched a brow at her, "calm down?"

She nodded, "he's getting annoyed. He keeps being interrupted when he's trying to explain a plan, with people asking questions about a dead man."

Loki spoke when she trailed off, massaging Harry's temple, "and he is in a hurry to get back to the States, to the son he left with his friend, who he hasn't been away from but for a few hours before."

Harry took a deep breath, released it, and repeated the process, before opening his eyes.

Loki noticed, and asked, "are you feeling better now?"

Harry gave a slight nod and Loki kissed his forehead, before Harry turned to face the portraits, who looked sheepish.

"Merope Gaunt had seen Senior in passing, several times, in fact, and developed feelings. But he had never given her the time of day before, as...hm...due to all the inbreeding the line had done, she wasn't the most...attractive person," he said delicately, not wanting to offend anyone. "So when her father and brother were arrested, she set about trying to get his attentions. She used a Love Potion," shock inhalation from Godric, "on him and fell pregnant a year later. But he broke the Love potion and fled, leaving Merope to give birth to their son in an orphanage..."

Silence before Godric began swearing, getting arched brows. "There is a reason children conceived under a Love, or Lust, Potion are terminated before birth, and why both type of potions were illegal in my time...it was a proven fact that people born under those type of potions are emotionally detached from any positive emotions, are power-hungry, and insane; the Dark Lords and Ladies, Ulrich, Misa, Ichabod, Hana, Brutus, and Anisa, were proof of that."

Harry frowned but shrugged while Hermione said, frowning, "those names aren't familiar to me..."

Godric frowned at her, "the Dark Lords Ulrich, Icabod and Brutus were German, Israeli, and Roman respectively, wanting world domination. They each were the longest lasting Dark Lords of their times, and countries, at 4, 6, and 5 years respectively. The Dark Ladies Misa and Hana were Japanese dark witches in the 2nd Century, I think is how you would say it, who planned to conquer the world to prove that women could be just as effective, hard working, and strong as men. Dark Lady Anisa was Indonesian, wanting to prove the same. They reigned 8 and 7 years, respectively, with both Japanese women lasting the same amount of years."

Hermione frowned, "I didn't know that...how did they find out about the potions though?"

Godric shrugged, "wasn't really my area of expertise. That was Sal's, but I think they used the brain activity scan or an emotion scanner, going back as far as possible, when they were brought in. Those two abilities were patented to the Slytherin line as Sal came up with them."

They arched a brow, "he made healing spells?" asked Hermione, shocked.

Godric frowned, and asked, "just what are they teaching at Hogwarts nowadays? Salazar made the majorities of the Healing Spells that were used in this day and age. This was supposed to be taught in the History Class..."

Harry answered. "All that's taught in History nowadays is Goblin Wars, Godric, but, I'll change that within the week."

Godric arched a brow, as did James and Lily.

In answer, Harry raised his hand to his neck and pulled out the necklace, stepping closer so they could see it.

The three inhaled sharply.

"I am the Lord Potter Black Peverell Gryffindor Slytherin Emrys. I am going to bring Britain kicking and screaming into the twenty-first century, rather than the Dark Ages its still in."

"How are you Slytherin and Emrys? I understand the Potter, Black, Peverell, and Gryffindor-they came from my line..."

He looked at Severus, who gave an imperceptible nod, and Harry looked at the portraits again. "I did an Inheritance Test directly after the Battle. It came up with those names, so I did a Family Tree. According to the paper, and goblins, mum was adopted, when she was two years old by the Evans'. That was because a few months prior, mum's biological parents died in an attack from Voldemort. Well, your biological father was a descendant of both lines, as his father was from the Goldston family, a branch family of the Gaunt line. Your mother was from the Emerson, a direct line from the Emrys, having changed names a century ago..."

Lily and James looked wide eyed, "I'm a descendant of Slytherin and Emrys? I'm a half-blood?"

Harry nodded.

"But I can't be Slytherin's descendant! I don't speak Parseltongue!"

Severus spoke, "the Parseltongue was probably bred out of you..."

Harry nodded, "too much marrying with Muggles, not Squibs, Half-bloods or Purebloods, but true Muggles."

Severus nodded at Harry and continued, "but you should be able to understand it."

Harry understood, and started hissing. _"I love you mum, dad, but I'm ready to go home, see my Teddy, be courted by Loki, and spend time with my dad..."_

Lily's eyes widened and she looked at him, looked at Loki, and back to Harry. "You're being courted by the God of Mischief?!"

Harry smiled at the portraits stunned figures, while Loki arched a brow at him. "Were you talking about me?"

"For a moment, yes," answered Harry, to which Loki walked to him and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Harry's head, before looking at the portraits.

Severus shook his head, and said, "be that as it may, Harry, Loki, sit, so that Harry can explain the plan."

The two nodded, and sat, side-by-side, where Harry explained the plan.

A few hours later, they agreed that it would work, and Harry went with Loki to map out the Little Hangleton, only having to add a few new things to the map, before both men returned to Potter Manor, and told the others, marking the spots on the map where they'd set the traps.

They went to bed, hopeful that this would be over soon.

The following morning, Harry called and told the people in Hogwarts the plan, all of them agreeing to it, and anxious for it to be over.

So it was that August 10th, the Battle for Freedom began, with the group in Potter Manor portkeying to Hogwarts, while Harry, Loki, Severus, Lucius, Hermione, and Neville portkeyed to Little Hangleton, the latter four disguised for the time being.

Soon enough, the Aurors, Ministry Personnel, and the population who wanted to punish all the Magical creatures, arrived, to which Harry gave the signal, and the disguised four raised an apparation barrier, followed by a portkey barrier when the army from Hogwarts arrived.

Thus began the duels.

Hours later, the resistance was defeated, with Harry saying to them, "how could you think having all the Creatures killed or sterilized was a good idea? Or not giving everyone a trial was the right idea?" the group that gathered from the commotion startled, which he saw, and explained, "yea, that's what this was about. They wanted to sterilize or kill creatures. That is why I disappeared. They came after my godson. A baby. He was two months old at the time, and had nothing to do with the war. And some people may have been forced to become a Death Eater. Three people with me were." He waved towards the Malfoys and Severus before turned his attention back to his captives. "Do you not realize that this makes you just like them? Just like Voldemort and his Death Eaters?" they flinched, and protested, "you wanted to wipe out the Magical races for siding with him! Just like Voldemort wanted to wipe out the Muggles and Muggleborns for bullying him! That makes you no better than them! There is enough hatred towards the Beings community, it didn't need you adding to it!" Harry huffed, before turning to Kingsley and Lucius. "Take them to the Ministry holding cells. I have something else I need to do."

They nodded, knowing and understanding what he was talking about.

He walked first to Molly, and gripped her chin. "Where's Ginevra?" she refused to say but he had his answer. "I see. She's in Grimmauld. Good, I can take her into custody and re-ward the house at the same time." Molly's eyes widened, but Harry already turned to walk away, stopping by Loki's side, who took his arm, and allowed Harry to teleport them to Grimmauld.

"How many are here?" asked Loki quietly.

"Her, her father, and her great aunt," he answered just as quietly.

They heard the voices in the Sitting Room, and quickly and quietly stunned all three of them, before binding them, taking their wands, and un-stunning them, silencing Ginny when she went to scream.

Muriel asked, "how did you get in here?"

"This is my house, Muriel. They are the ones trespassing in it." He said, holding his hand up to show the Black Ring on his finger. "Tell me, Muriel, what did they tell you happened?" he silenced Arthur when he went to speak.

"That you impregnated the girl and ran off."

Harry arched a brow. "I have never slept with Ginevra Molly Weasley. I wouldn't even if she was the last female alive, as I have no interest in the feminine form. I ran, because Ronald Weasley tried to make me give up my godson, as they were planning to sterilize, kill, or put in a camp, all the Creatures, and Teddy is half-werewolf, and when I wouldn't hand him over, they tried to kill him, and my eleven other companions, guests in my home when he arrived."

"And I am to take your word for it?" she asked, to which Harry sent off a spell at Ginny, showing a number three above her.

He then used the same spell on himself, and showed a zero.

"That was a purity spell. I have never slept with anyone, male or female. And I will not until I am ready, and have recovered a little from the war."

Muriel frowned at him, before looking at Ginny, who was pale. "Whose child do you carry in your belly?"

Harry took off the silencing spell, as she sputtered out, "H-Harry's…"

Muriel arched a brow, "How can that be when he's never slept with anyone?"

Harry answered, "we believe that she took a potion with something of me in it, my blood or hair or something, to become pregnant…"

Muriel frowned, "yes, I know the potions…"

Harry went to Ginny and ran a test, Loki coming to his side.

"What is it, Harry?"

"I did a paternity test, and the child is mine…"

Loki turned him to look him in the eyes. "Turn her and her father into the Ministry. The great aunt was lied to, I doubt she'd want anything to do with the annihilation of a few races."

Muriel snorted, "not likely. There were tales of old that if all the magical creatures were destroyed, the Magical community and the world would follow shortly thereafter. I don't want no apocalypse happening."

They inclined their heads and released her, to which she went home, after Harry called, "you might want to find your oldest great nephew, Muriel. They tried to have him sterilized too."

She whipped around, "what?"

"He was attacked by a transformed werewolf, while defending a group of school children. He has strains of Lycanthropy but cannot transform, because just like Teddy, it enhances their senses."

"They tried to attack their own boys?" he nodded, and she turned to Arthur, "just what has my niece done to you? You used to be a good boy, but now you're attacking your own children?" she turned to Harry, "are they alright?"

"Physically, they've healed, and they didn't get hurt too bad from the battle a few hours ago. But mentally, they're lost. They're own parents turned on them and they don't know what to do anymore. But, because of the attack, they've disowned themselves from the Weasley family and have taken the Prewitt name."

Muriel nodded, and disapparated.

Harry turned to look at Loki, "are you ready?"

He nodded and hauled the two to their feet, as Harry walked closer to them. He touched their arms, and teleported them to the Ministry office, where Lucius and Kingsley were waiting.

"No problems?" they asked, to which he shook his head.

"None, but what are you doing here?"

"Trying to figure out who is going to be Minister…" said Kingsley.

Harry looked at them, "Do you want to be Minister, Kings?"

The black man shook his head, "I only became Interim Minister while we sorted out the affairs of the Battle. But I was going to turn in my hat soon."

Harry nodded, and looked at Lucius, "and you?"

He started, "who would trust me to be Minister?"

Voices sounded out, saying they would, and they looked up, to see that many of the civilians had arrived and were helping out where they could.

"I would," said Harry, resting his hand on his shoulder, "I know you would do her proud, and bring the Civilization into the 21st Century…Luc, Britain's curriculum is the laughing stock of the Wizarding World. It needs to be brought into this century…"

Lucius looked around him, and at the boy who was the bravest of them all, and nodded, to which a cheer went up.

Harry then cleared his throat, "well then, first order of business," he presented Arthur and Ginny to them. "These two need a cell as well. However, make sure she is watched 24/7. We were told the truth…"

Lucius inhaled sharply, "she committed line theft?"

The others inhaled sharply, even as Harry answered, "yes…they told their great Aunt Muriel that I impregnated her, and ran, but I haven't slept with anyone, and will not until I am ready. I did a purity test to show that. She had three people she had slept with, I had none."

Lucius frowned and asked, "what do you want done with her?"

Harry looked at Loki, who answered, "make sure she cannot escape, harm herself, or the baby in anyway. When she gives birth to the babe, contact us, and we will come for it." He saw Harry's look and said, "a sibling for your godson…" he grunted when Harry tackled him, wrapping his arms and legs around him, as he thanked him, then scattered kisses on his face, with Loki having none of it. He took a hold of Harry's face and kissed him hard, getting wolf whistles from the crowd.

A throat clearing had them pulling apart to see that Tony, Thor, Severus and Lucius were looking uncomfortable.

Harry chuckled at them, and released Loki, staying by his side. "As Loki said, make sure she cannot harm herself, the child, or escape, in anyway. I would hate to have to go hunting for her."

Lucius chuckled and nodded, before gesturing them to follow him into the office.

There, they went over every law made, and fixed it, making it fair for everyone.

For two days they planned and made things happened. The Trials began as soon as a Minister was chosen and those who joined freely were sent back to their cell, while they waited on news about Azkaban. Those who joined because they were told a lie were fined but released, under supervision. Those who were fed an obedience or liquid Imperius potion were taken to St. Mungos and freed.

Severus was reinstated as Headmaster of Hogwarts, and joined them in making the school fair, and harder, making plans to allow the intelligent Creatures and Beings to join the school and where they could safely follow instincts (were-people) without the risk of turning someone.

They began plans to make a primary school for the Wizarding Britain, taking the place of the Shrieking Shack. Lessons were being brainstormed. The Headmistress chosen was Hermione.

But two days passed quickly and Harry went to see the Queen, having been summoned to her.

There, the young man told of the events before he was dismissed back to his home, having received an award for his bravery.

Harry went straight to Potter Manor and asked Godric, "do you know the effects on unborn children conceived through potions?"

He arched a brow, as did the others, but asked, "as in to fertilize or to actually make pregnant without intercourse?"

"The latter."

He frowned, "they come out fine, but their thinking patterns, and magic start slow, late bloomers, they are. Why?"

He answered and Godric nodded, understanding why he wanted to know.

He returned to the Ministry and found Lucius buried under paperwork already, to which he snorted, getting the blonde's attention.

"Harry, what can I do for you?"

Harry shook his head, "I take it you haven't seen Loki? He was getting a tour from Draco."

Lucius shook his head, "I have not. But you can search for them."

He nodded and left, using the point me spell, and followed it, finding them in the Death Chamber.

"I don't know this room," said Draco, frowning as he looked around.

"This is the Death Chamber," said Harry, getting the two's attention. "That," he nodded towards the platform with a covered object, "is the Veil of Death, that killed Sirius, in my fifth year."

They nodded and stayed away from it, exploring a little more before heading back to the Potter Manor.

They spent another day in England before the Avengers, Harry, Loki, Neville and Luna returned to the states, where Harry immediately went to get his godson, cuddling him tightly, getting a loud 'da' in his ear, to which he froze and pulled away, staring at him wide eyed, before turning his gaze onto Alexander.

"He's been saying that since you left. He's a well-behaved child…" Harry nodded, and Alexander said, "but enough of that. Take him home."

Harry nodded, and bowed before he teleported to the Tower, where the Avengers were waiting.

Loki came to him and kissed Harry's temple and Teddy's forehead.

Over the next few months, they reintegrated with their lives, before moving on. Tony and Bruce finally got together.

Bucky Barnes and Steve Rogers were reunited.

Natasha and Clint got back together.

Thanos made his moved but was defeated by the Master of Death.

Seven months after the Battle for Freedom, Loki and Harry finally confessed to loving on another, and Loki finally revealed his blue self to the others, and finally made love for the first time, and many times after that.

A month afterwards, April 2nd, they received word that Ginny had given birth to a baby, and Harry and Loki went straight to them, Lucius handing over the child, "a boy, Harry. A healthy baby boy…"

Harry cradled him and looked him over, smiling. "Well, the boys could be twins, Loki, Lucius, if they weren't a year apart."

They startled. "Yes, Teddy was born this month too, wasn't he?"

Harry nodded.

Lucius asked, "what will you call him?"

"Don't know. Love? What do you think?" he asked Loki, getting a startled look from Lucius, and the newly arrived Severus and the nurse.

"Shouldn't you ask the mother?" asked the nurse, to which she received four glares.

"No, not when she committed line theft. This child will have nothing to do with that woman…" Harry growled, getting a scared nod from the nurse.

Loki rubbed his back and said, "calm yourself, little love, before you upset the baby."

Harry took a deep breath, to do as told, and felt himself melt into Loki's hold.

"I thought you wanted to name him after your father and godfather?" he questioned.

He shrugged, "doesn't seem to fit him."

Loki nodded and sighed, "I don't know…"

"Anthony Lucian Serpens Potter-Black," said Harry, thinking out loud.

Loki nodded, "I approve," he said, kissing behind Harry's ear.

"As do I," said Severus and Lucius.

Harry nodded and said, "that's his name."

The nurse nodded and wrote down the name, his information, before leaving.

A few days later, they were released from the hospital and Harry teleported the three to the Tower, where the group was waiting.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Anthony Lucian Serpens Potter Black…"

They cheered and partied, even as Tony gave him a tight hug.

Over the course of the next few years, Britain caught up with the rest of the Magical Worlds, upgrading from the Floo Network to Stark Phones, being better able to mingle with the non-magicals.

But all good things must come to an end.

Thirty years had passed since the Battle for Freedom, and the non-magical mortals who fought in the battle were almost all gone. Only two remained, but soon to be none.

The group of Wizards and Witches all gathered around the bed, as Tony and Bruce took their last moments to say their love for the ones being left behind, and each other before they took their last breaths.

Harry buried his face in Loki's chest and cried as his father of the last forty-two years passed, with the children crying with him.

Years passed, and Harry attended the Final Moments of each of his friends, not aging as quickly as they did.

He watched over the children, the grandchildren, the great-grandchildren, before he decided it was time to join his beloved's family on Asgard, where he watched Thor rise to Kinghood, marrying and having children, all with his beloved Loki by his side, until the end of their days, where they finally reunited with their lost loved ones.

THE END


End file.
